Into your life again
by Dark-Side12
Summary: Ambas se conocieron a los trece años en un campamento de música y se hicieron mejores amigas. Doce años después se reencuentran, luego de haber perdido contacto, cuando Quinn, ahora productora de música, tiene que ayudar a Rachel con su nuevo disco.
1. Uno

**Uno**

Quinn entró al estudio donde llevaba ya casi dos años trabajando y se dirigió directamente a los ascensores, se quitó rápidamente los audífonos cuando las puertas se abrieron y se encontró con su jefe, William Schuester, al otro lado. El hombre tenía intensiones de salir pero al verla se hizo a un lado y con un gesto la invitó a subir, lo que ella hizo casi de inmediato.

\- Justo venía de buscarte - Sonrió apretando uno de los botones en el tablero - ¿Cómo está el trabajo?

\- Prácticamente inexistente debido a que últimamente no me has dado proyectos para trabajar - Dijo con un tono molesto una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron - Estoy ayudando a Brittany con una mezcla de…

\- Sí, genial - La interrumpió y ella giró los ojos - Mi intensión era mantenerte así porque quiero mantenerte enfocada en nuestra nueva artista.

Quinn se interesó en eso, amaba cada uno de los proyectos que les designaban pero trabajar con nuevos artistas era algo que le interesaba bastante.

\- ¿Tenemos una nueva artista?

\- Bueno, no es del todo nueva, hace un año sacó su primer disco pero no le fue como a ella le hubiera gustado - Ella asintió comprendiendo - Así que dejó su antiguo sello discográfico y vino a nosotros - Dijo contento y ella levantó una ceja.

\- ¿De quién estamos hablando? - Preguntó cuando las puertas se abrieron en el tercer piso y ambos salieron del ascensor.

\- Rachel Berry - Dijo sonriendo y se apoyó en una pare continua - Fue actriz de Broadway por un par de años hasta que decidió sacar su primer disco - Quinn se congeló y miró al hombre con una mirada que él no pudo descifrar - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Yo n-no… no puedo trabajar con ella - Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza en negación y él se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No puedo, Will - Dijo retirando la mirada - ¿Le dijiste que yo trabajaría en su nuevo álbum?

\- Claro - Dijo sin entender su reacción. Quinn Fabray amaba trabajar con personas talentosas y Rachel Berry era definitivamente talentosa, había esperado al menos un poco de emoción de su parte.

\- ¿Y cuál fue su reacción? - Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

\- Ella dijo que conocía tu trabajo y parecía bastante feliz de trabajar contigo - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella se pasó una mano por su cabello suspirando.

\- ¿No puede hacerlo alguien más? - Sugirió - Apuesto a que Puck le gus…

\- Puck está trabajando en algunas pistas - La interrumpió - Además, quiero que seas tú, Quinn, sé que ustedes dos se entenderán perfectamente, ambas son muy talentosas y harán un buen trabajo - Ella suspiró y él apretó el botón del ascensor - No tienes otra opción, trabajarás con ella así que tómate el día para escuchar su disco anterior, o no lo sé, piensa en algunas ideas - Las puertas del asesor se abrieron y él subió pero antes de que se cerraran nuevamente agregó - Ella estará aquí mañana así que espero vengas con una sonrisa y ganas de trabajar.

Quinn ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de protestar porque el hombre ya se había ido. Suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared antes de sacar su teléfono celular y marcarle a su mejor amiga. Ella necesitaba saber como lidiaría con la persona que le rompió el corazón varios años antes.

* * *

 _Doce años antes._

 _Una Rachel de trece años salió de la cabaña que compartía con ciento de otras chicas en aquel campamento de música en el que llevaba casi una semana, se detuvo junto a la puerta y vio a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido antes de que sus ojos cayeran en una rubia que estaba sentada en una banca a unos pocos metros de allí, ella rápidamente se acercó y se sentó junto a la chica que llevaba audífonos mientras escribía sin parar en una pequeña libreta. Rachel le sonrió a la chica de la cual prácticamente no sabía nada, en el tiempo que llevaban allí apenas habían recibido una respuesta por parte de la rubia y ella quería más que eso. Ninguna otra chica allí le caía bien y Quinn era su compañera de litera, al menos tenían que llevarse bien._

 _Quinn frunció el ceño cuando la morena se sentó a su lado y rápidamente cerró su libreta antes de quitarse los audífonos._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres?_

 _\- Quiero que hagamos algo juntas - Dijo ignorando el tono de voz hostil de la otra chica._

 _\- No estoy interesada en hablar sobre chicos o pintarme las uñas._

 _\- Genial, yo tampoco quiero hacer eso - Fijó su mirada en la libreta - ¿Qué escribes?_

 _\- Nada - Sujetó con más fuerza su libreta y giró los ojos - No quiero hacer nada contigo así que puedes irte._

 _\- No seas así - Hizo un puchero - Tienes que participar en todas las actividades que tienen para nosotros por las próxima cinco semanas, al menos tienes que tener un amigo para que todo sea un poco más entretenido._

 _Quinn frunció el ceño mirando a la otra chica con algo de curiosidad. No sabía si su compañera de litera quisiera jugarle alguna broma pesada con ayuda de las otras chicas._

 _\- ¿Por qué tú querrías ser mi amiga?_

 _\- Me das curiosidad - Se encogió de hombros - Siempre estás en silencio y sola, no compartes con los demás - Quinn permaneció en silencio y Rachel continuó - ¿Qué estabas escuchando? - La rubia continuó en silencio y ella tomó los audífonos ignorando la protesta de la otra chica. Se los colocó y apretó play al reproductor de música._

 _Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de emoción al escuchar "Open your eyes" de Snow Patrol. Rachel cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar la letra de la canción sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que Quinn trataba de ocultar. Luego de un minuto la morena se quitó los audífonos colocándolos alrededor de su cuello y la miró sonriendo._

 _\- No creí que te gustara ese tipo de música. Pensé que preferirías el pop o algo así._

 _\- No - Dijo simplemente y señaló los audífonos - ¿Me los devuelves?_

 _Entonces una idea cruzó la mente de la morena._

 _\- Solo si haces algo conmigo - Dijo sonriendo y Quinn giró los ojos._

 _\- De acuerdo._

 _Rachel sonrió emocionada pero antes de quitarse los audífonos extendió su mano hacia Quinn estirando su dedo meñique._

 _\- ¿Promesa?_

 _Quinn levantó una ceja mirando su mano._

 _\- ¿Crees que tengo cinco años?_

 _\- Está bien - Retiró su mano - Gracias por los audífonos - Dijo y se levantó de la banca._

 _\- De acuerdo, haré algo contigo - Dijo antes de soltar un suspiro._

 _Rachel solo se acercó a ella y volvió a estirar su mano y Quinn a regañadientes unió su dedo al de la morena._

 _\- ¡Genial! - Dijo felizmente mientras se quitaba los audífonos y se los entregaba - Ahora, vamos._

 _\- ¿A dónde? - Preguntó levantándose._

 _\- Encontré un lugar ayer y quiero mostrártelo - Dijo comenzando a caminar - ¡Vamos! - Insistió al notar que Quinn no se había movido._

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Repitió con algo de curiosidad una vez que comenzó a seguirla._

 _\- Lo averiguarás cuando lleguemos allí - Dijo sonriendo y Quinn no pudo evitar imitarla._

 _No sabía en que se estaba metiendo al hacerse amiga de Rachel pero no podía negar que la morena llamaba un poco su atención. Solo esperaba que las semanas que le quedaban en aquel lugar fueran un poco más interesantes._

 _Y lo fueron._

 _Cinco semanas después,_ _Rachel caminaba tranquilamente hacia el pequeño lago que había descubierto en su primer dia a unos cuantos metros del campamento y sonrió cuando vio a Quinn sentada en una roca mirando al agua._

 _\- Sabía que estarías aquí._

 _Quinn sonrió y volteó a ver a la chica que se había convertido en su mejor amiga en las últimas cinco semanas. Aunque, si era honesta consigo misma sabía que lo que sentía era algo más que una amistad pero en esos momentos no estaba lista para descubrir esos sentimientos, o tal vez nunca lo estaría._

 _Rachel se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa - ¿No deberías estar despidiéndote de todos los demás?_

 _\- No me importa nadie aquí - Dijo - Solo tú._

 _La sonrisa de Rachel creció y enrolló su brazo en el de la rubia._

 _\- Te voy a extrañar mucho - Dijo soltando un suspiro y levantó la mirada cuando Quinn no respondió - ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó cuando vio un par de lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de la rubia y rápidamente se las secó._

 _\- Me gusta estar aquí contigo - Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello - Quiero decir, no eres como nadie que alguna vez haya conocido. Y estar contigo me hace olvidar todo lo que me espera en casa._

 _Rachel sabía que Quinn hablaba sobre sus padres. Los padres de la rubia al parecer nunca fueron muy cariñosos con ella y todo empeoró cuando decidieron divorciarse. Ellos habían enviado a su hija al campamento para que ésta se distrajera y no estuviera presente durante todo el proceso._

 _\- Todo estará bien - Sujetó su mano y le dio un apretón - Nos podemos llamar o enviar correos todo el tiempo, Quinn. Eres mi mejor amiga y no perderemos contacto._

 _\- Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, Rach - Dijo sonriendo._

 _Rachel se acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla tomándola por sorpresa._

 _\- Tenemos que prometer que nos mantendremos en contacto - Dijo la morena separándose y extendiendo su dedo meñique riendo cuando la rubia giró los ojos - Vamos, sé que no tienes cinco años pero ya sabes como funciona._

 _Quinn sonrió y unió su dedo al de su mejor amiga, sellando su promesa._


	2. Dos

**Dos**

Santana estaba sentada en un café con Quinn mientras pensaba en todo lo que la rubia decía.

\- ¿Conoces a Rachel Berry desde pequeñas? Eso es genial.

Quinn giró los ojos, obviamente su mejor amiga no estaba entendiendo su punto. La conocía desde que comenzó a trabajar en el estudio y la latina mayormente era así, no se tomaba las cosas en serio y solo bromeaba.

\- Fuimos mejores amigas, pero una vez que el campamento terminó ella desapareció de mi vida - Explicó - San, no puedo trabajar con ella.

La latina rió negando, su amiga estaba siendo algo ridícula.

\- Era un campamento de verano, Quinn, así funcionan esas cosas - Le restó importancia - Haces amigos pero una vez que acaba toman caminos separados.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en negación, algo molesta de que la latina no la tomara en serio.

\- Olvida que hablamos de esto - Dijo antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

\- Lo siento, podemos hablar al respecto - Dijo honestamente al darse cuenta que Quinn se estaba irritando por sus comentarios.

\- Ya no quiero, sólo creí que entenderías - Se levantó de la mesa - Necesito ir a casa y distraerme un poco.

Santana suspiró y señaló el asiento.

\- Vamos, siéntate, hablemos de esto.

\- ¿Para que puedas burlarte de mí? - Preguntó molesta - No, paso.

Dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y salió del lugar. Santana estaba sorprendida, Quinn nunca reaccionaba así, debía ser algo realmente delicado y ella solo estaba bromeando al respecto. Se levantó y la siguió, la rubia apenas había dado unos pasos y ella llegó a su lado rápidamente.

\- Quinn, de verdad lo siento - Dijo honestamente - Soy una perra, pero de verdad quiero saber sobre Rachel.

\- Mejor vamos a mi casa - Sugirió. Quería estar en su lugar seguro para así hablar sobre Rachel, nunca había hablado con alguien sobre la morena, tal vez un par de veces discutió su disco con algunos amigos del estudio pero nada más allá de eso.

Ambas tomaron rumbo a la casa de Quinn, una vez allí la latina buscó un par de cervezas a sugerencia de la rubia y se sentaron en el sofá.

Quinn le dio un trago a su bebida y guardó silencio unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Ella de verdad era mi mejor amiga - Suspiró - Y pensé que yo era la suya.

\- ¿Por qué nunca hablaste sobre ella?

\- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar - Se encogió de hombros - Y honestamente no lo hubiera hecho si ella no hubiera aparecido en mi vida de nuevo. Sólo necesito sacar esto de mí antes de verla de nuevo.

Santana asintió comprendiendo que era un tema delicado para su mejor amiga.

\- Sabes que estoy aquí, soy toda oídos.

Quinn sonrió.

\- Rachel fue la primera que me hizo sentir que le importaba a alguien - Dijo antes de soltar un suspiro.

* * *

 _Quinn estaba sentada junto al lago escuchando música y escribiendo en su libreta, estaba pérdida en su mundo cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado causando que levantara la mirada y se quitó los audífonos, le sonrió a la morena una vez que sus ojos se encontraron pero Rachel la veía frunciendo el ceño._

 _Rachel estudió el rostro de su amiga, notado como la sonrisa de la rubia no se reflejaba en sus ojos y esos pozos avellanas tenían un deje de tristeza._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurrió?_

 _\- Nada, ¿por qué? - Preguntó borrando su sonrisa._

 _\- Desapareciste de la nada. Normalmente me dices cuando vienes aquí pero no lo hiciste. ¿Qué ocurrió?_

 _Quinn comenzó a golpear su lapicero sobre su aún abierta libreta y Rachel se dio cuenta que Quinn pensaba en que decirle pero no parecía decidirse, ella tomó su mano y sonrió._

 _\- Dime la verdad, por favor - Pidió_

 _Quinn se calmó ante el toque de su amiga y decidió compartirle sus problemas._

 _\- Jane - Dijo simplemente._

 _Rachel supo por aquel murmullo que cualquier cosa que haya pasado no había sido nada agradable. Jane era su compañera de cabaña y era todo lo que ambas odiaban en una persona. Siempre humillaba a los demás para sentirse bien consigo misma._

 _\- ¿Qué hizo?_

 _\- Ella tomó mi libreta y la leyó ante sus amigos - Murmuró - Arrancó unas páginas y dijo que me las daría al final del campamento. Y ahora tengo que hacer todas sus tareas, como lavar sus sábanas y esas cosas._

 _Rachel frunció el ceño, ella definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Jane._

 _\- No pareces molesta._

 _\- Lo estoy - Asintió - Pero estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas - Se encogió de hombros. Ella no era muy buena haciendo amigos y siempre era muy cerrada, los demás chicos nunca sabían que hacer con ella así que la trataban mal._

 _\- Tú no tienes que estar acostumbrada a esas cosas, Quinn - Dijo molesta - Eres una buena persona y no deberías ser tratada así. Jane y yo tendremos una conversación algo interesante._

 _\- No hagas nada al respecto, Rach, de verdad- Casi suplicó. Lo último que quería era que Rachel confrontara a Jane y descubriera lo que decían aquellas páginas._

 _Rachel suspiró decidiendo dejar el tema a un lado._

 _\- ¿Alguna vez me dirás qué escribes allí? - Preguntó señalando la libreta sobre su regazo._

 _Quinn tomó la libreta y lo dudó por unos segundos antes de extendérsela. Rachel se sorprendió y negó, no había esperado eso._

 _\- No tienes que hacerlo - Quinn sonrió y colocó la libreta sobre el regazo de la morena._

 _\- Está bien, adelante._

 _La morena sonrió y tomó la libreta para comenzar a pasar las páginas._

 _\- Canciones - Dijo repasando aquellas letras que se complementaban casi perfectamente - ¿Tienes música para esto?_

 _\- En mi cabeza - Respondió pasándose las manos por sus pantalones con nerviosismo - Si alguna me gusta lo suficiente, compongo la música con mi piano o guitarra._

 _\- ¿Piano y guitarra? - Preguntó sorprendida - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tocabas?_

 _\- Nunca preguntaste - Se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Pero nunca quieres participar en los talleres de guitarra o piano - Dijo sin comprender._

 _\- No necesito que me enseñen algo que ya sé._

 _\- Y algo engreída también saliste - Dijo riendo y la rubia se encogió de hombros._

 _Quinn sonrió felizmente viendo las diferentes reacciones que cruzaban en rostro de la morena mientras leía y se perdía entre las letras. Momentos después la morena cerró la libreta y se la extendió._

 _\- Eres muy talentosa, Quinn, deberías ser una compositora._

 _La rubia negó._

 _\- Mis palabras son sólo para mí._

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué me dejaste leerlo? - Preguntó sintiéndose algo honrada de que Quinn compartiera eso con ella._

 _\- No lo sé - Dijo honestamente. No sabía porque le había enseñado algo tan suyo a la morena pero se había sentido muy bien hacerlo._

 _\- Gracias por compartirlo conmigo - Dijo sonriendo y se levantó - Vamos, volvamos antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos - Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la rubia sonriente la aceptó._

 _Al día siguiente Quinn estaba sentada en la cafetería tomando su almuerzo cuando Rachel apareció por la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella rápidamente. La morena se sentó frente a ella y colocó unas hojas sobre la mesa. Ella las tomó y notó que eran las páginas que faltaban en su libreta._

 _\- No las leí - Dijo antes de tomar una papa frita del plato de la rubia._

 _Quinn le creyó, de algo estaba segura era que Rachel no era una mentirosa._

 _\- ¿Cómo las obtuviste? - Preguntó con curiosidad._

 _\- Sólo se las pedí a Jane - Dijo antes de tomar otra papa._

 _Quinn vio a Jane acercarse a ellas y se asustó._

 _\- Quinn, lamento haber tomado tu libreta, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte._

 _Rachel sonrió cuando la otra chica se marchó._

 _\- Y puedes olvidarte de hacer sus tareas._

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste?_

 _\- Nadie se mete con mis amigos - Le guiñó antes de tomar otra papa._

* * *

Quinn miró a su amiga que escuchaba atentamente.

\- Creo que ese día me enamoré de ella, pero no sabía lo que significaba ese sentimiento así que sólo estaba confundida.

\- ¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste? - Preguntó curiosa y Quinn rió sin gracia.

\- Claro que no. Mis sentimientos me aterraban, estoy segura de que ella hubiera estado igual - Colocó su botella vacía sobre la mesita de café - Verla de nuevo después de once años será algo loco.

\- Tal vez ella tiene sus razones para haber perdido contacto contigo.

\- Me encantaría escuchar sus razones - Dijo antes de levantarse para ir por otra cerveza.

* * *

\- Esto es emocionante - Dijo Kurt, mientras estaba sentado en la cama de la morena.

\- ¡Lo sé! - Dijo sacando la cabeza de su armario para mirar a su mejor amigo - Trabajar con Quinn Fabray es como un sueño hecho realidad. Ella es realmente talentosa.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? - Preguntó - Ella no ha trabajo nunca en un disco completo. Serás su primera.

Rachel tomó un vestido y lo colocó en su cama junto a otro conjunto que había escogido.

\- Para nada, ella es un genio - Sonrió pensando en lo genial que sería trabajar con la productora de música - Ella trabajó con Mercedes Jones en su primer disco y fue número uno por cinco semanas seguidas. Y sin hablar de todas las mezclas que ha creado - Sonrió - Es una genio musical - Miró los dos conjuntos que estaban sobre su cama y luego miró a su mejor amigo - ¿Cuál?

\- Los jeans, van a discutir tu próximo disco, no las posibilidades de llevártela a la cama - Giró los ojos - Dios, tienes un enamoramiento por esa chica.

Rachel rió ante las palabras de su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo negar eso - Tomó la ropa que su amiga había ayudado a escoger y la colocó a un lado del armario lista para el día siguiente. Rachel sabía que su enamoramiento por la productora de música era ridículo. Nunca antes la había conocido en persona y el pensamiento de finalmente hacerlo le emocionaba bastante.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por leer, por sus reviews y fav. Es una historia algo corta pero no podía sacármela de la mente. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus reviews sobre como va la historia y si les gusta.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**


	3. Tres

**Tres**

Quinn esa mañana entró al edificio y se dirigió a los ascensores pero se congeló al ver a Will junto a Rachel Berry frente a éstos. Ella no estaba lista para eso, ¿cómo se suponía que debía actuar? ¿Qué debía decir? Decidió que debía evitar esa situación lo más que pudiera y tomó rumbo a las escaleras pero para su mala suerte apenas se dio la vuelta escuchó a Will llamándola. Soltando un suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ellos, no sabía que decir así que sólo permaneció en silencio esperando que Will dijera algo.

\- Quinn - Él comenzó - Ella es Rachel Berry. Rachel, conoce a Quinn Fabray.

Rachel tomó su mano sonriendo y con una confianza que ella recordaba de doce años atrás.

\- Amo tu trabajo y estoy realmente emocionada de trabajar contigo en este disco.

Quinn sonrió forzando, evitando que su rostro reflejara la confusión que tenía. ¿Así era como iba a ser? ¿Rachel pretendería no tener idea de quién era realmente? Tal vez ella podía hacer lo mismo.

\- Gracias.

Will las vio a ambas con una sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta antes de despedirse. Quinn casi deja de respirar. Él no podía marcharse, no podía dejarla sola con ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó antes de que se marchara. El hombre frunció el ceño.

\- Ya las presenté y las dejaré solas para que comiencen con todo.

El hombre le dio sonrisa tratando de darle ánimos y Quinn suspiró, hubiera deseado que se quedara, sentía que las cosas serían algo extrañas entre ambas.

Quinn sentía que se estaba sofocando cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellas entraron. La presencia de Rachel la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué mal había hecho ella en la vida para merecer ser 'olvidada'?

Una vez que llegaron a su piso la guió al estudio y Rachel inspeccionaba todo con una sonrisa.

\- Amé el trabajo que hiciste con Mercedes - Dijo la morena una vez que entraron y dejó su bolso sobre una de las sillas - La mezcla que creaste fue realmente increíble, se ha convertido una de mis canciones favoritas.

Quinn sólo se quedó de pie mirándola sin saber que diablos hacer o decir. De verdad, ¿cómo Rachel pretendía no conocerla? La morena no tenía idea de como eso le estaba doliendo.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó la morena rodando los ojos para si misma - Estoy siendo algo fangirl, es sólo que amo tu trabajo y conocerte es realmente asombroso.

Maldición.

La idea de que Rachel Berry de verdad no tuviera idea de quién era ella la golpeó de repente. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Ellas fueron mejores amigas, prometieron seguir en contacto. ¿Cómo pudo la morena simplemente olvidarla? No sabía que ocurría pero necesitaba alejarse de allí, de ella.

\- Está bien - Dijo rápidamente - Olvidé que tenía algo que hacer. ¿Te importaría esperar unos minutos?

Rachel se dio cuenta de todas las emociones que cruzaban el rostro de la rubia pero no sabía descifrar aquello.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí - asintió dando inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás - Sólo será un momento, ponte cómoda. Regresaré en unos minutos.

Salió del estudio rápidamente y decidió tomar las escaleras, quería escapar de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. Se dirigió al primer piso y al estudio donde sabía estaba su mejor amiga trabajando. Al entrar se encontró con la latina besándose con una rubia y ella giró los ojos.

\- Hey - Saludó Brittany separándose de la latina - Creí que conocerías a Rachel Berry hoy.

\- Lo hice - Asintió - Ella está esperando por mi pero necesito hablar con Santana un momento.

Brittany no se movió de su lugar y notó que Quinn le pedía con la mirada que se marchara.

\- Ahh, quieres que les de algo de privacidad - Asintió comprendiendo y le dejó un beso a Santana en los labios - Hablaremos sobre Tubbie luego.

Brittany salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras suyo pero cuando Quinn abrió la boca para hablar la latina levantó una mano y le indicó que guardara silencio. Se acercó a la puerta y se encontró con su novia al otro lado. Quinn quiso reír ante lo ridículo que era.

\- No había notado lo fuerte que era esta puerta - Dijo Brittany evitando mirar a la latina - Y es bastante bonita.

\- Adiós, cariño - Sonrió y cerró la puerta cuando Brittany se alejó - Quiere que nos mudemos juntas pero quiere traer a su gordo gato y yo le dije qu...

\- Rachel no me recuerda - La interrumpió haciendo que la latina cerrara la boca de golpe - Ella no tiene idea de quién soy.

Santana podía notar los engranajes moverse en el cerebro de Quinn sin parar, pensando en la manera de soportar trabajar con Rachel.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- No del todo pero ella actúa como si no me conociera - Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro - Y no es que ella se esté comportando como una perra al respecto, la verdad es que está siendo muy amable y dulce, no ha cambiado, San, es como verla con trece años de nuevo, alagando mi música. Pero no me recuerda. ¿Qué diablos haré?

\- Podrías recordarle quién eres - Sugirió.

\- Claro que no - La miró como si estuviera demente - ¿Que le voy a decir? "Hey, solíamos ser mejores amigas y prometimos seguir en contacto pero tú desapareciste". No, no puedo hacer eso.

* * *

 _Quinn estaba acostada en su litera escuchando música cuando sintió a la morena subir y sentarse a su lado. Rachel había ido esa mañana a su taller de canto y la había invitado pero ella declinó rápidamente no dejándole a la morena otra opción que ir sola._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó quitándose los audífonos ante el extraño silencio de su amiga._

 _\- En dos días habrá una presentación en la fogata y me seleccionaron para cantar._

 _\- Eso es genial, Rachel - Sonrió sentándose, los viernes en la noche habían presentaciones en la fogata y no todos lograban participar por más que quisieran - ¿No quieres? - Preguntó al verla fruncir el ceño._

 _\- Claro que quiero - Asintió - Es sólo que tengo que tengo que tocar un instrumento o buscar un compañero que lo haga conmigo - Quinn frunció el ceño - Nadie quiere hacerlo conmigo y tú sabes que no toco ningún instrumento._

 _La rubia suspiró, sabía por donde iba la morena y ella no quería, no le gustaba participar en ninguno de los talleres ni en las actividades, mucho menos quería tocar en la prestación de la fogata._

 _\- Rachel..._

 _\- Sé que tú no quieres - Sonrió tristemente - Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, Quinn, sólo preguntaste que ocurría._

 _Rachel bajó de su litera de un salto y se acostó en su cama._

 _Quinn se sintió mal al instante. Rachel de verdad quería hacer esa presentación y ni siquiera pensó en preguntarle a ella por ayuda porque sabía que negaría de inmediato. En las dos semanas que llevaba conociendo a Rachel nunca había visto la tristeza apoderarse de los ojos chocolates de su amiga, y eso fue como un golpe directo al corazón._

 _\- ¿Rachel?_

 _Su corazón se rompió casi de inmediato al escucharle llorar. Saltó rápidamente de su litera y se sentó junto a ella. La morena cubría su rostro con la almohada._

 _\- Por favor no llores - Tomó su mano. No sabía qué hacer, no era buena en esas cosas._

 _\- Si mis padres se enteran se molestarán mucho._

 _Quinn hizo una mueca. Sabía que los padres de Rachel eran muy estrictos, especialmente su madre, con respecto a su educación musical, la madre de su amiga no estaba muy contenta de que ella aún no lograra tocar un instrumento musical, habían intentado de todo pero la morena no lo lograba, ella decía que sólo era buena con su voz y su madre cada día la presionaba más y más. Lo único bueno era que Rachel amaba la música y sólo hacía todo lo que su madre decía para llevar la fiesta en paz._

 _\- Yo me presentaré contigo - Dijo la rubia y Rachel quitó su almohada para verla._

 _\- No tienes que hacerlo - Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _\- Quiero hacerlo, Rach - Sonrió honestamente - Eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte._

 _Y lo hizo._

 _Ese mismo día Quinn habló con uno de los encargados de la presentación para que le prestaran una guitarra para participar en la noche de la fogata. No pararon en ensayar en los dos días siguientes hasta que fueron un completo éxito en la presentación. Rachel estuvo realmente feliz, siempre quedaba impresionada cuando la veía tocar y nunca dejaba de decir que era muy talentosa. Incluso le pidió que le enseñara a tocar y la rubia le prometió que las próximas semanas que quedaban de campamento ella le enseñaría._

 _Y así lo hizo._

* * *

\- Sólo se conocieron por... ¿Mes y medio en el campamento? Y luego de eso sólo hablaron por dos meses más. No se conocieron por mucho tiempo.

Sabía a donde quería llegar Santana con lo que decía y eso sólo hacía crecer su frustración.

\- No importa que nos hayamos conocido por tres meses o tres años, Santana. Teníamos un lazo que creí era importante para ella.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

\- Creo que debería subir.

Santana se sentía horrible por Quinn y todo lo que pasaba en su mente al tener que lidiar con Rachel y todos esos sentimientos que obviamente aún tenía por ella.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Tengo que estarlo - Suspiró.

\- Yo creo que deberías decirle - Insistió y ella negó.

\- Trabajaremos en su disco y luego ella saldrá de mi vida de nuevo.

\- Supongo que tu meta es hacer un grandioso disco con Rachel - Quinn frunció el ceño sin entender.

\- Claro, ¿por qué?

\- Porque a menos que quieras hacer algo a mala gana, ella estará alrededor por casi un año. Así que deberías decirle.

Quinn sabía que Santana tenía razón sobre el tiempo que trabajarían juntas pero ni loca le diría sobre quién era.

\- Te veo luego.

\- ¿Sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte cuando quieras, verdad?

Ella asintió y sonrió antes de salir de allí y dirigirse al estudio donde Rachel estaba esperando por ella. Esperando que al menos su primer día de trabajo juntos no fuera tan incomodo.

* * *

 **Hola, por aquí dejo otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews, no tengo mucho tiempo para responderlos pero tengan por su seguro que sí los leo. No voy a abandonar la historia, quería aclarar eso viendo que alguien lo mencionó, no soy de dejar las historias incompletas y creo que mucha gente lo sabe.**

 **Y gracias al guest por recordarme, Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**


	4. Cuatro

**Cuatro**

Quinn respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Si sólo se concentraba en trabajo, y nada más, las cosas saldrían bien, ¿verdad?

Rachel sonrió cuando la vio entrar y guardó su teléfono en su bolso.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Quinn asintió

\- Sí, lamento eso - Se sentó en una silla cerca de ella - ¿Lista para discutir sobre tu próximo álbum?

Ambas cayeron en una profunda conversación sobre música y sobre lo que Rachel esperaba para su próximo disco, no quería que fuera algo muy comercial porque eso ya estaba muy visto y quería sonidos nuevos. Quinn en un principio se sorprendió de lo fácil en que la conversación se desarrolló entre ambas pero luego recordó que esa chica era Rachel Berry, la misma que la convenció de que hiciera algo con ella en un campamento de verano a los trece años.

Varias horas después ambas salieron del estudio por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar sobre el disco de la morena. Ambas estaban hambrientas y decidieron dejarlo por ese día. Habían obtenido y acordado muchas más cosas de las que hubieran imaginado para ser el primer día de trabajo. Quinn entendía que Rachel sabía exactamente lo que quería y estaba completamente lista para crear algo nuevo y que las hiciera orgullosa a ambas.

Rachel apretó el botón del ascensor y miró a la rubia sonriendo tímidamente.

\- ¿Quieres que comamos algo juntas?

Ella de verdad estaba disfrutando pasar tiempo con Quinn y no estaba lista para apartarse ni siquiera por ese día. Había algo sobre ella que la intrigaba pero no quería escavar mucho. Kurt seguramente diría que tenía un enorme enamoramiento por la productora de música pero ella sabía que allí había algo más que no comprendía.

Quinn tenía que admitir que hablar con Rachel no había sido tan mal. Pero la conversación nunca salió del tema de trabajo y sabía que ir a almorzar con la morena no ayudaría a mantener su salud mental intacta.

\- Um, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Rachel asintió comprendiendo.

\- Está bien, ¿quizás en otro momento?

\- Claro en otro momento.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rachel subió pero arqueó una ceja cuando la rubia no se le unió.

\- Tú adelante, tengo...

\- Cosas que hacer - La interrumpió colocando su brazo contra la puerta del ascensor para que éstas no cerraran.

\- Exacto - Dijo asintiendo.

\- Bueno, fue genial conocerte - Sonrió - Hoy fue increíble y estoy completamente segura de que el disco será excelente. Y de nuevo, fangirl, pero eres tan asombrosa como creí que lo serías.

Quinn sonrió ante la sinceridad en la voz de la morena.

\- Gracias, te veo mañana.

Rachel retiró su brazo permitiendo que las puertas se cerraran. Ese día había ido muy bien y no podía esperar para llegar a conocer a Quinn un poco más, bueno, si ésta se lo permitía. Sentía que hacer que Quinn se abriera con ella seria de alguna manera un reto.

* * *

Rachel salió de su auto y se dirigió al restaurante en donde había acordado encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Saludó a los fans que se acercaron a ella pero entró al local antes de que eso se volviera una loca firma de autógrafos, se disculpó amablemente y entró.

\- Hola - Saludó a Kurt sentándose frente a ella - Lamento la tardanza.

El chico le restó importancia con un gesto y sonrió.

\- Ordené lo de siempre - Le acercó un vaso de agua.

Rachel sonrió en agradecimiento y tomó un poco de agua.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Olvida mi aburrida vida humana - Bufó y Rachel rió - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Quinn?

\- Me encanta oír sobre tu vida, me mantiene con los pies en la tierra - Dijo antes de tomar otro poco de agua.

\- No te preocupes que si la fama se te sube a la cabeza yo seré el primero en bajarte de esa nube - Ambos rieron - Ahora dime como te fue.

\- Ella es asombrosa, Kurt - Dijo sonriendo - Tiene excelentes idea y estoy segura de que me sigue en el camino que quiero tomar en este álbum.

Kurt rió ante la emoción de su amiga.

\- No sé si estás emocionada por tu álbum o por saber que pasarás meses con tu obsesión.

Rachel hizo un puchero.

\- No es una obsesión - Se defendió - Llamémoslo admiración, ella de verdad es genial. Aunque también tengo la esperanza de que podamos pasar algo de tiempo juntas fuera del estudio - Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio el nombre de su madre en la pantalla, dejó que la enviara a buzón y luego lo apagó - Lo siento, era mi madre.

El tema de sus padres era algo que Rachel quería mantener fuera del alcance de la media pero Kurt sabía lo difícil que era y que no tenían una muy buena relación. Ellos habían tratado de compensarle todo por lo que le hicieron pasar pero aún cuando la morena era de olvidar y perdonar, tratar de restaurar la relación con sus padres era un tanto difícil. Él había conocido a la morena en su penúltimo año de secundaria y se hicieron amigos casi al instante. Él sabía lo estrictos que eran sus padres y sabía como estos se habían vueltos locos, en especial su madre, cuando Rachel les dijo que estaba enamorada de una chica, le habían cortado todo tipo de comunicación con aquella chica de la cual nunca supo su nombre y luego del accidente no escuchó más sobre el tema y suponía que era porque sus padres fueron más estrictos de lo normal.

\- Si es algo importante ella dejará un mensaje - Le restó importancia.

\- Ahora que estamos hablando de eso...

\- No estamos hablando de eso - Lo interrumpió. No quería pasar su día hablando con su mejor amigo sobre sus padres.

\- De acuerdo, sigamos hablando de Quinn.

Una sonrisa instantánea apareció en rostro de la morena.

* * *

Una semana llevaban trabajando juntas y Rachel aun no había logrado hablar con Quinn algo más que no fuera música. Ella era muy persistente y de verdad quería llegar a conocer a la productora de música y no sabia que debía hacer para que ésta lograra abrirse un poco. Rachel dejó a un lado el lapicero que estaba usando para escribir algunas canciones y miró a Quinn que estaba golpeando la mesa con sus dedos.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que Rachel la estaba viendo y detuvo sus dedos.

\- Lo siento, estaba pensando en un tempo.

\- Está bien - Sonrió ante el leve rubor que cubrió las mejillas de su acompañante - Pensé que podríamos tomar un descanso.

\- Eh… de acuerdo - Dijo no muy segura.

A ella no le gustaba tomarse descansos, un descanso con Rachel significaba que la morena intentaría entablar una conversación con ella fuera del contexto de trabajo y ella no estaba lista para compartir con la cantante fuera del estudio de música.

\- ¿Qué haces para divertirte? - Preguntó Rachel sonriendo y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- La música es mi vida.

La morena sonrió, Quinn tenia una obvia pasión por la música y eso le encantaba.

\- Deberíamos hacer algo juntas, no soy tan exigente y una película estaría bien.

\- No me gustan las películas - Dijo tratando de que la morena dejara el tema a un lado.

La sonrisa de Rachel ni vaciló.

\- Entonces podemos escuchar música y hablar - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Eres realmente persistente.

Ella no sabía que quería la morena, ella no era tan especial pero la morena tenía un obvio enamoramiento por ella. Y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y no hubieran compartido un pasado que Rachel olvidó, ella tal vez sería un poco más abierta ente la idea de compartir cosas y pasar tiempo con ella.

Pero las cosas no eran diferentes y pasar tiempo con Rachel la verdad dolía bastante.

\- Realmente quiero conocerte un poco más. ¿Por qué no me dejarías?

\- Es solo que… - Soltó un suspiro - ¿Por qué querrías tú ser amiga?

* * *

 _Rachel divisó a Quinn acercarse a su litera y ella rápidamente la alcanzó impidiéndole el camino. La rubia frunció el ceño e intentó hacerse a un lado pero la morena volvía a atravesarse, así ocurrió varias veces y ambas parecían participar en una tonta danza que solo hacía feliz a Rachel._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó algo irritada._

 _\- Hagamos algo esta noche - Dijo bajando un poco la voz para que nadie más la escuchara - Quiero mirar las estrellas._

 _Quinn bufó._

 _\- Si romperemos las reglas saltándonos nuestro toque de queda entonces deberíamos hacer algo mucho más emocionante - Dijo haciendo que Rachel girara los ojos._

 _\- No seas así - Hizo un puchero - Será divertido._

 _\- No, gracias - Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y pasando a su lado._

 _\- Pero tú prometiste que seriamos amigas - Dijo siguiéndola - Promesa de meñique._

 _\- Pero que sea tu amiga no significa que haré todo lo que tú quieras._

 _Rachel se detuvo en seco y la miró un poco dolida._

 _\- Tienes razón, lo siento - Dijo haciendo un puchero y dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar fuera de la cabaña._

 _Quinn giró los ojos ante lo débil que era al caer en las garras de la morena y se insultó a sí misma cuando comenzó a seguirla._

 _\- De acuerdo, lo siento. Supongo que podemos ver las estrellas o lo que sea._

 _Rachel se detuvo y se dio la vuelta pero el puchero seguía intacto en sus labios._

 _\- No tienes que hacerlo - Dijo tristemente - Tampoco tienes que seguir con tu promesa - Dijo antes de seguir caminando._

 _\- Espera - Se le cruzó en el camino impidiendo que siguiera - Lo siento mucho, apesto con las personas por si no te habías dado cuenta. ¿Podemos ver las estrellas juntas?_

 _\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó sonriendo._

 _\- Muy segura - Asintió._

 _\- Genial - Dijo sonriendo y volteó cuando otros chicos la llamaron - Te veo en la noche._

 _Quinn solo se le quedo mirando, preguntándose que tenía Rachel que hacía que ella quisiera verla feliz._

 _Esa misma noche ambas se escaparon a hurtadillas de la cabaña y se dirigieron al lago, Rachel había llevado una manta y la extendió junto a la orilla y ambas se acostaron. Ambas se quedaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que la morena volteó a verla._

 _\- Puedes decirme si estás aburrida - Dijo jugando nerviosamente con sus manos sobre su vientre - Puedes irte si quieres._

 _\- No estoy aburrida - Dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo._

 _Rachel sonrió contenta y volvió la mirada al cielo. Había pensado que Quinn solo le diría que era una aburrida y se iría._

 _\- ¿Rachel?_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- ¿Por qué tú quieres ser mi amiga?_

 _No era algo muy importante pero esa duda no dejaba su mente y necesitaba saber la respuesta._

 _Rachel solo sonrió._

 _\- Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto - Dijo sin quitar la mirada del cielo - ¿Por qué no crees cuando te digo que eres buena compañía?_

 _\- Porque obviamente no lo soy - La morena giró los ojos._

 _\- Te menosprecias mucho - Dijo sonriendo - Me gusta mucho tu sarcasmo y cuando tienes esa actitud que todos normalmente odian, eso no me hace alejarme como todos los demás - Quinn frunció el ceño - Me gusta lo mucho que amas la música y como nunca paras de hablar al respecto. Y solo… me gusta mucho estar contigo. ¿Esto está mal?_

 _\- Supongo que no - Se encogió de hombros._

 _\- De acuerdo - Dijo soltando una risita._

 _Ambas se quedaron acostadas un rato más mientras mantenían una agradable conversación. Quinn nunca lo admitiría en ese momento pero estaba pasándola muy bien en compañía de la otra chica._

* * *

Rachel parpadeó algo confundida cuando un sentimiento de Déjà vu la invadió, sacudió la cabeza en negación como si eso aclarara sus pensamientos así que solo se enfocó en la pregunta de la chica.

\- Solo quiero conocerte un poco más, ¿eso está bien?

La mente de Quinn estaba jugándole una mala pasada, ella recordaba la noche que se acostó a ver las estrellas con Rachel, recordaba cada momento que pasó junto a ella y la morena lo había olvidado tan fácilmente. ¿Tan poco había significado para ella? Ese pensamiento la hizo molestar aun más así que no, no estaba bien.

\- No estoy interesada en ser tu amiga, solo debemos enfocarnos en la música y listo, ¿de acuerdo? - Sabía que sus palabras habían salido un poco más ruda de lo que quería pero en ese momento no podía preocuparse por eso - Vamos a terminar aquí por hoy, ya hemos adelantado mucho.

Sin decir algo más se levantó y salió del estudio dejando a la morena algo confundida.

Rachel no entendía el comportamiento de la productora de música porque la verdad no sabía que había hecho para hacerla molestar. Ella solo la miró irse y pensando en que momento las cosas agarraron mal camino.

Se quedó allí algunos minutos más y Will entró con una sonrisa que se borró al instante que no vio a la rubia.

\- ¿Dónde está Quinn?

Rachel salió de sus pensamientos para mirarlo.

\- Me estaba sintiendo un poco mal así que decidí que continuaríamos mañana - Sonrió algo forzada y se levantó guardando algunos papeles en una carpeta - Ya estaba recogiendo mis cosas.

\- ¿Cómo te va trabajando con ella?

\- Excelente - Sonrió - Ella me entiende musicalmente y sé que este álbum será grandioso.

\- Sabía que ustedes dos se complementarían perfectamente - Dijo orgulloso - Estoy seguro que harán un excelente trabajo - Ella solo asintió - Tengo que volver a trabajar, espero te sientas mejor y nos vemos mañana.

Una vez que Will se fue ella le escribió a Kurt para que pudieran reunirse. Necesitaba hablar sobre Quinn con alguien y sabía que su mejor amigo le diría como lidiar las cosas con la rubia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y sus reviews.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	5. Cinco

**Cinco**

Rachel estaba sentada con Kurt en el departamento del chico mientras hablaban sobre lo que había ocurrido con Quinn. El chico había llegado a la conclusión de que Quinn era una perra pero la morena sabía que no era así, se sintió mal al dañar un poco la reputación de la rubia y quería arreglarlo.

\- Ella no es una mala persona, Kurt - Insistió - Tal vez sólo la presioné mucho y se fastidió.

\- O tal vez es una idiota.

\- No lo es - Suspiró - Últimamente sólo he intentado que haga algo conmigo y la presioné mucho, debí haber retrocedido un poco o dejar de insistir tanto.

Kurt la miró pensativo unos segundos.

\- O tal vez le gustas pero es de esas personas que no cree en fraternizar con las personas que trabaja - Dijo como si fuera una posibilidad.

\- O tal vez no está interesada en mí - Sugirió.

\- Esa chica tiene ojos - Dijo con obviedad - Debe estar interesada en ti. Ya sabes que muchos no mezclan el trabajo con el placer porque piensan que las cosas saldrán mal. Y sólo se tiene que comportar como una perra para luchar contra sus sentimientos - Dijo con un deje de dramatismo. Ella sacudió su cabeza y rió.

\- Eres un idiota - Él se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Disculparme?

Kurt la miró frunciendo el ceño. Obviamente disculparse no estaba entre sus opciones.

\- No, ella es quién necesita disculparse.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros - Insistió - Fue ella quién te trató de esa manera y quien debe disculparse.

Rachel no estaba segura de estar acuerdo con Kurt pero sabía que no saldría nada bueno al discutir con el chico. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella lo buscó rápidamente en su bolso pero sus hombros cayeron cuando vio el nombre de su madre en la pantalla. No sabía que quería su madre y mucho menos quería averiguarlo.

Kurt miró la pantalla y le quitó el teléfono de las manos para contestar.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Kurt?

\- Sí, soy yo, señora Berry - Notó la mirada de su amiga - Rachel está ocupada.

\- Ella siempre está ocupada - Respondió soltando un suspiro.

\- Está trabajando en un nuevo álbum y está realmente enfocada en eso - Informó - ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?

\- Solo dile que queremos saber de ella, Kurt, la extrañamos mucho.

\- Lo haré.

El chico simplemente colgó y le devolvió el aparato a su amiga.

\- Gracias - Dijo ella realmente aliviada de no tener que lidiar con sus padres en ese momento, ya tenía suficiente en la mente con el tema de Quinn.

\- Tranquila - Sonrió - Ellos dicen que quieren saber de ti - Rachel suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? - Preguntó molesta - Hemos intentado todo eso de la reconciliación pero no funciona, no sé que quieren de mi - Suspiró - Hicieron mi vida imposible por dos años y hasta me siguieron a la universidad. Por dios, Kurt, incluso se mudaron a Los Ángeles cuando yo lo hice.

Kurt se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

\- Todo está bien, Rach. Debes hacer las cosas cuando tú creas que estés lista - La tranquilizó - Los padres creen que mucho de lo que hacen, lo hacen por nuestro bien cuando no es así. Ellos deberían entender tu comportamiento.

\- ¿No crees que estoy siendo algo injusta? Ya pasaron muchos años.

\- Por supuesto que no - Dijo con seriedad y ella suspiró. Kurt sabía que a Rachel no le gustaba entrar en ese tema así que decidió que debería distraerla - ¿Quieres ver una película?

\- ¿Un musical? - Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

\- Por supuesto, lo que quieras - La morena sonrió y lo miró levantarse para buscar una película.

Cuando Kurt se alejó, Rachel dejó que su mente volviera a Quinn. Era obvio que la rubia no dejaba a las personas adentrarse en su vida pero eso era lo único que ella quería hacer. Esa barrera que Quinn tenía su alrededor se hacía más solida a medida que pasaban los días pero Rachel estaba más que dispuesta y empeñada en derrumbarla, o al menos atravesarla.

* * *

Lo ultimo que Quinn quería hacer al día siguiente era ver a Rachel, sabía que se había comportado como una idiota y el día anterior se había odiado completamente por la manera en que trató a la cantante, ella solo quería conocerla un poco más pero ese pensamiento solo la ponía aun más furiosa. Ellas no necesitaban conocerse, ya se conocía, o al menos conocía a la Rachel de trece años y si ella no se hubiera alejado y la hubiera olvidado como si nada ella no se hubiera comportado como llevaba haciéndolo una semana. Era solo que el simple hecho de ver a la morena a la cara generaba en ellas tantas sensaciones, todos sentimientos que a los trece años la habían confundido nunca la abandonaron y al verla de nuevo simplemente florecieron, vamos, Rachel adulta era igual o incluso mucho más hermosa que la chica que ella había conocido. Pero también estaba dolida, mucho, la morena había salido de su vida sin siquiera avisar y simplemente la olvidó, ella no se merecía eso y ni siquiera entendía como pudo olvidarla cuando ella, incluso cuando lo intentó demasiado, no logró.

Cuando Quinn entró al estudió se dio cuenta de que Rachel no estaba allí, incluso miró la hora pensando que había llegado temprano pero no, estaba a tiempo. La cantante nunca llegaba tarde e incluso se preguntó si se presentaría pero no podía culparla, tal vez su actitud arruinó todo. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, tal vez era bueno tomarse ese día un respiro y así no lidiar con todos esos sentimientos que tenía cuando la morena estaba alrededor pero diablos, tendría enormes problemas con Will si la morena decidía no presentarse más por su culpa. Santana no paraba de decir que le dijera quien era pero ella no estaba tan demente, si ella le decía a la cantante quien era y aun así no la recordaba la situación entre ellas seria aun más extraña.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta para marcharse se encontró con Rachel que inmediatamente la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Te ibas?

\- Y-yo… - Se aclaró la garganta - Creí que no vendrías hoy - Trató de justificarse.

\- ¿Y en lugar de enviarme un mensaje de texto o llamarme decidiste marcharte? - Preguntó un poco molesta.

\- No entiendo porque te molestas - Dijo a la defensiva - Eres tú quien llegas tarde.

\- Pudiste haberme preguntado donde estaba.

\- Tú trabajo es presentarte a la hora que acordamos y el mío igual, no me interesa saber que estabas haciendo.

Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró un poco dolida. ¿Tanto le costaba llevarse bien con ella? Tal vez Kurt tenía razón, Quinn era una completa perra, y lo que más dolía era que ella tenía un tonto enamoramiento por esa idiota. Ella extendió un recipiente transparente donde había un trozo de tarta y lo dejó sobre una mesa.

\- Por eso llegué tarde - Señaló el recipiente - Quería ser amable y disculparme por cualquier cosa que haya hecho mal pero olvídalo - Sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros - Hablaré con Will y le diré que no podemos trabajar juntas, así no tendrás que lidiar conmigo.

Sin decir nada más ella salió del estudio. Quinn recobró sentido varios minutos después y salió del estudio pero no había rastro de la morena. No sabía que hacer, había herido a Rachel de nuevo y se sentía como una completa imbécil. A pesar de su actitud con la morena, ésta no había sido más que amable y ahora comenzaba a sentirse mal. Volvió al estudio pensando que hacer, si Rachel le decía a Will que no podían trabajar juntas se libraría de todos los sentimientos que la morena le generaba pero también sabía que si Rachel se quedaba a trabajar con ella harían un excelente álbum que sería bueno para la carrera de la cantante.

Quinn se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración y antes de que su mente decidiera que hacer, sus piernas ya se dirigían a las escaleras. Rápidamente llegó a la planta baja y vio a la morena caminar a la salida edificio así que ella apresuró el paso.

\- Rachel - La llamó y la morena se dio la vuelta pero no dijo nada - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- No.

Quinn frunció el ceño en confusión.

\- ¿No?

\- No - Repitió - He intentado hablar por una semana y ser tu amiga pero tú no has sido más que una idiota conmigo. Pensé que tal vez eras de esas chicas que solo se enfocaban en el trabajo y no querer fraternizar pero ahora comienzo a creer que Kurt tenía razón, eres una perra.

\- ¿Quién es Kurt? Y sé que me he comportado como una idiota y no soy buena con las personas pero quiero hacer este álbum contigo.

Rachel agitó su cabeza en negación.

\- No creo que pueda trabajar con alguien que no me soporta.

La cantante salió del edificio y Quinn solo la miró irse. Regresó al estudio y se sentó a pensar que hacer ahora y como traer a Rachel de vuelta. Miró el recipiente con la tarta y sonrió al ver que era de limón.

Su favorito.

* * *

 _Quinn estaba acostada en su litera cuando Rachel entró a la cabaña llamándola. Todos estaban disfrutando su día afuera pero ella dijo que tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y se quedó en la cabaña. Ese día había recibido una carta de su madre, diciéndole que los trámites de divorcio habían finalizado. No sabía que pensar, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse qué le esperaría al regresar a casa._

 _\- Quinn, baja._

 _\- No quiero - Se quejó - Estoy muy cómoda._

 _\- Baja ahora mismo - Ordenó mientras se sentaba en su propia cama._

 _Quinn dejó su reproductor de música a un lado y se bajó de la cama._

 _\- Espero que sea algo importante._

 _Rachel giró los ojos pero luego sonrió e hizo que se sentara a su lado._

 _\- Tengo algo para ti - Dijo misteriosamente._

 _\- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó con curiosidad viendo que la morena escondía algo bajo las sabanas._

 _\- Es un regalo - Sonrió - Sé que no quieres hablar sobre la carta que te llegó y respeto eso. Pero también sé que no decía nada bueno, puedo notarlo - Quinn bajó la mirada - Y quise traerte algo para animarte un poco ._

 _Levantó la sabana y sacó un plato de plástico cubierto con papel de aluminio. Quinn quitó el aluminio y sonrió al ver el pedazo de tarta de limón._

 _\- Es mi favorito - Dijo sonriendo._

 _\- Lo sé._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_

 _\- Las cocineras me aman - Se encogió de hombros - Apresúrate en comértelo antes de que el consejero de campamento venga a ver como sigues de tu falso dolor de cabeza._

 _Quinn rió._

 _\- Gracias._

 _\- Al menos sé que te hace sonreír - Dijo haciendo un movimiento de cejas - Comida._

 _\- Tú siempre me haces sonreír._

 _\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó riendo y la rubia se sonrojó._

 _\- S-sí, bueno, no todo el tiempo - Retiró la mirada - Deja de mirarme así._

 _Rachel solo rió y le dio un codazo._

 _\- Come, anda._

 _La rubia tomó un bocado de la tarta y cerró ojos suspirando al saborear. Rachel sonrió contenta de que le haya gustado. Quinn se comió el trozo de tarta en silencio y luego se quedó mirando el plato vacío._

 _\- Mis padres se divorciaron - Rompió el silencio._

 _\- Quinn…_

 _\- La carta era de mi madre - Continuó - Mi padre se fue de la casa hoy._

 _\- Lo siento mucho, Quinn, de verdad - La rodeó por los hombros con su brazo._

 _\- No sé que pasará - Dijo suspirando._

 _\- Todo estará bien, ya lo verás._

 _\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?_

 _\- No lo estoy - Dijo - Pero estoy aquí para ti e intentaré hacerte sonreír y verás que todo estará bien._

* * *

Quinn sonrió dejando el recipiente vacío a un lado, sacó su teléfono celular y busco el número de Rachel, la morena había insistido el primer día que intercambiaran números telefónicos. Seleccionó la opción de enviar un mensaje y se quedo mirando la pantalla sin saber que escribir.

 _Por favor regresa, de verdad lo siento mucho._

* * *

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	6. Seis

**Seis**

Quinn se quedó mirando fijamente su teléfono por casi veinte minutos, aun no recibía una respuesta y dudaba mucho que la morena respondiera, o se presentara en el estudio de nuevo. Estaba por enviarle otro mensaje cuando la puerta del estudio abrió y Rachel entró. Ella se levantó casi de un salto y la miró pero la cantante estaba muy seria.

\- Regresaste - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Me pediste que lo hiciera - Respondió secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Lo sé, es solo que creí que no lo harías - Le indicó que se sentara y la morena lo hizo - Tenías razón, he sido una completa idiota contigo y no te merecías eso.

\- ¿Hice algo mal? - Preguntó con curiosidad - Porque si es así puedo hacer algo al respecto.

\- No hiciste nada mal - Dijo honestamente - Es solo que me recuerdas a alguien y digamos que esa amistad no terminó muy bien. No fue justo de mi parte agarrarla contigo, de verdad lo siento.

Rachel sintió como toda la molestia dejaba su cuerpo y la miró sonriendo.

\- De verdad quiero que podamos ser amigas, si eso está bien por ti.

\- Lo está - Asintió rápidamente y señaló el recipiente vacío - ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba el de limón?

\- No lo sabía - Sonrió - Tenía el presentimiento, no lo sé - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Muchas gracias, estuvo realmente bueno.

\- Me alegra que te gustara - Dijo mirando el recipiente.

Rachel de verdad estaba feliz de que ahora pudieran llevarse un poco mejor.

\- ¿Quieres trabajar en algunas canciones? - Sugirió cuando ambas estuvieron en silencio varios segundos - He estado trabajando en la música de la que escribiste ayer. Sé que te gusta trabajar en la letra primero y luego la música pero anoche no podía dormir y simplemente salió.

\- Estoy segura de que hiciste algo muy bueno y no puedo esperar para escucharlo - Quinn sonrió - ¿Podemos ir a trabajar a otro lugar? Estar aquí todo el día me vuelve loca.

\- Claro - Asintió rápidamente - Como tú quieras.

\- Podemos ir a mi casa si eso está bien - Se levantó y Quinn asintió.

Ambas tomaron camino a la casa de Rachel, en el auto de ésta, en silencio y Quinn recordó haber querido saber algo.

\- ¿Quién es Kurt?

Rachel se aguantó para no reír ante el pensamiento de que Quinn no se parara de preguntar quien sería Kurt.

\- Kurt es mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y él cree que soy una perra?

\- Tú no habías sido muy amable conmigo y él lo sabe - Se encogió de hombros - Pero te defendí.

Quinn no tuvo duda de que lo había hecho, Rachel era así, siempre veía lo mejor de todo el mundo.

\- Fui realmente imbécil, lo siento mucho - La cantante solo se encogió de hombros.

Una vez en la casa de Rachel, Quinn comenzó a ver a su alrededor y vio la pared repleta de fotos que había en la sala.

\- Tienes demasiadas fotos.

Rachel asintió y se acercó a ella enrollando su brazo en el de la productora de música.

\- Amo las fotografías, especialmente si salgo yo en ellas - Dijo sonriendo - Estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas si dejas de comportarte como una idiota - Dijo aferrándose más al agarre de su brazo y le guiñó el ojo para que supiera que solo bromeaba.

Quinn se preguntó si ser amiga de Rachel significaba que ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a la invasión del espacio personal. Le había costado un poco acostumbrarse cuando tenía trece años y ahora que la morena había roto su enorme barrera de concreto sentía que tardaría un poco más en acostumbrarse.

* * *

 _Quinn estaba sentada en su lugar habitual en el lago mientras esperaba por Rachel que terminara con su taller de canto. Ella estaba sentada tranquilamente y disfrutando de la paz que transmitía un lugar cuando divisó por el rabillo del ojo un flash dirigirse a ella. Volteó rápidamente y vio a Rachel sostener una cámara._

 _\- Borra eso._

 _\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó haciendo un puchero._

 _\- Porque nunca salgo bien en las fotos._

 _Rachel caminó hacia ella pero no sin antes tomar otra foto y ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga._

 _\- Eso no es verdad - Le extendió la cámara para que viera la foto que acababa de tomarle - ¿Lo ves?_

 _\- Eso no prueba nada, no soy nada fotogénica - Se quejó, aunque no podía negar que la foto se veía bien._

 _Rachel se mordió el labio algo insegura de enseñarle o no a Quinn que más tenía en la cámara._

 _\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó la rubia al notar su mirada._

 _\- Te vas a molestar - Hizo un puchero pero aun así le extendió la cámara - Pasa las fotos._

 _Quinn algo confundida tomó la cámara y comenzó a pasar entre las fotos. Habían demasiadas de ella, comiendo, escribiendo en su cuaderno, mirándola mal y muchas otras._

 _\- Las tome sin el flash para que no te dieras cuenta y así no me hicieras borrarlas - Dijo algo nerviosa._

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué me las enseñas ahora? - Preguntó levantando la mirada para verla._

 _\- Porque quería que vieras que sí eres fotogénica. Eres hermosa, Quinn. Pero puedo eliminarlas si quieres._

 _Quinn no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Rachel diciéndole que era hermosa._

 _\- ¿Crees que soy hermosa?_

 _\- Claro._

 _La rubia sonrió y se levantó con la cámara en la mano, se alejó unos pasos y apunto la cámara hacia Rachel._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó riendo cuando el flash se activó._

 _\- Tomando algunas fotos para que veas quien es la hermosa aquí._

 _Rachel se sonrojó suavemente y se tocó la nariz, iba a quejarse en desacuerdo pero Quinn se acercó a ella y quitó su mano de la nariz. Le dio un golpecito allí con el dedo y le sonrió._

 _\- Eso no te quita lo hermosa que eres, ni en lo más mínimo._

 _Quinn volvió a sentarse a su lado y la morena tomó la cámara sonriendo antes de abrazarse a la rubia._

 _\- Vamos a tomarnos una juntas - Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y apretando el agarre de su abrazo._

 _\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo con el espacio personal - Dijo girando los ojos sin importar cuando el flash se activó y el suave sonido avisó la toma de una foto._

 _\- No entiendo porque te quejas si ambas sabemos que te gusta - Dijo acurrucándose un poco más contra ella._

 _Quinn sonrió y la abrazó antes de sonreírle a la cámara._

* * *

Quinn suspiró y continuó viendo las fotos hasta que sus ojos cayeron en una foto de Rachel con un chico, ambos vestían togas de graduación y él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras le besaba la mejilla. Al instante odió aquellos celos que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo e intentó alejarlos antes de hablar.

\- ¿Es tu novio? - Preguntó sin dejar de mirar la foto. Para la media, Rachel estaba soltera pero ella no sabía si la cantante quería mantener aquello en secreto, como muchos famosos lo hacían.

Rachel miró la foto que Quinn no dejaba de mirar y negó sonriendo.

\- Ese es Kurt - La tomó de la mano y la alejó de la sala.

El corazón de Quinn comenzó a golpear salvajemente su pecho y se castigó mentalmente por no ser capaz de manejar un simple toque. Rachel la guió hasta el patio trasero y soltó su mano para señalar el área.

\- Aquí es donde prefiero trabajar.

Quinn sonrió mirando el enorme jardín, era bastante bonito y había una piscina.

\- Es lindo.

\- Lo es - Asintió - ¿Comenzamos?

\- Sí, comencemos.

Al menos cuatro horas pasaron y ambas se encontraron inmersas en una agradable conversación sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Quinn no podía recordar cuando había logrado disfrutar tanto hablar con alguien que no fuera su mejor amiga.

Rachel miró la hora en su reloj y luego miró a su acompañante.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Un poco - Admitió y se sonrojó cuando su estomago comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Te quedas a comer? Podemos ordenar algo - Sugirió esperando que la rubia estuviera de acuerdo. Estaba disfrutando mucho en compañía de la productora de música y odiaría que decidiera irse ahora que ya se estaban llevando como ella tanto había querido.

\- Claro, ordena lo que sea, no soy exigente - Dijo mientras se levantaba para buscar su bolso donde lo había dejado en la sala.

Rachel la siguió mientras marcaba en su teléfono.

\- Yo pago - Dijo una vez que colgó y la vio tomar su billetera.

\- Considéralo como una disculpa por como me he comportado - Insistió sacando algunos billetes.

\- Eso ya quedó olvidado, ¿lo recuerdas? - Dijo sonriendo - Guarda tu dinero para la cena que me vas a comprar en un futuro.

Quinn no pudo ni siquiera disimular que fue tomada por sorpresa por ese comentario.

\- ¿Te compraré una cena en el futuro?

Rachel simplemente le guiñó y tomó camino a la cocina sin siquiera responder.

Quinn estaba en problemas. Rachel estaba interesada en ella, aunque eso no era nuevo, la cantante tenía un obvio enamoramiento por ella. El problema era que la morena tal vez quería intentar desarrollar su relación en algo más que una amistad. ¿Podría tener una relación con la mujer que olvidó haberla conocido antes? ¿Realmente podía empezar desde cero con la morena?

* * *

Quinn se levantó del sofá de un saltó cuando llamaron a la puerta, apagó la televisión y corrió hacia la puerta sabiendo que era Santana pero se sorprendió cuando la vio en compañía de Brittany.

\- Britt… ¿Qué ha…?

\- Le dije todo - Dijo mientras entraba a la casa - Necesitas una segunda opinión y la verdad es que yo no tuve otra opción - Se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto - Señaló a la rubia haciendo que levantara sus manos en rendición.

\- Puedo guardar un secreto - Quinn le echó una mirada dándole a entender lo contrario -¡Sí puedo!

Quinn cerró la puerta y suspiró viéndola sentarse junto a la latina.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es tu opinión, Britt? - Caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos.

\- Yo no le diría a Rachel que la conoces - Dijo algo pensativa - ¿Y si ella solo se dice 'Qué diablos. No tengo idea de quien eres'? Eso sería muy vergonzoso.

\- ¿Esa es tu opinión? - Santana le preguntó a su novia como si estuviera loca.

\- Oye, solo estoy diciendo lo que ella puede pensar - Se encogió de hombros - Hablé con Tubbie sobre esto y él me dijo eso - Quinn la miró con incredulidad - Una vez predijo el fin del mundo y confío en él.

\- El fin del mundo no ha ocurrido, Britt - Dijo riendo.

\- ¿Acaso no has visto esos reality shows que pasan en la televisión? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño - Definitivamente el fin del mundo está llegando.

Santana le lanzó a su mejor amiga una mirada de disculpa.

\- No sé porque pensé que traerla era una buena idea - Dijo - Escucha, debes decirle, ¿y si ella te recuerda? Puedes…

\- Puedes enojarte con ella cuando te diga que no te recuerda - La interrumpió - Es mejor empezar desde cero.

\- O puedes dejar escapar algunas indirectas - Sugirió - Tal vez ella recuerde si haces eso.

Quinn estaba algo confundida con el contraste de ideas que estaba recibiendo pero pensó por un segundo la idea de decirle algunas indirectas a Rachel sobre que ellas ya se conocían. Tal vez podía ser una buena idea.

\- Me gusta lo de las indirectas - Asintió y Santana sonrió - Pero si no ayudan en un tiempo haré lo que dice Britt y empezar de nuevo. Pero eso me trae otros problemas - Suspiró y ambas la miraron con curiosidad - Si ella no me recuerda entonces yo no debería salir con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Sería raro?

\- ¿Por qué sería raro? - Preguntó Brittany - Eso no es raro. Harían una bonita pareja.

\- Sí sería un poco raro - Dijo llevándole la contraria - Tienes que decirle quien eres, Quinn. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- No lo sé - Suspiró - Ni siquiera sé que pensar.

\- De acuerdo, veamos - Dijo pensando un poco - Dejas caer unas cuantas indirectas y si no funcionan entonces le dices quien eres.

\- Nada de eso fue idea mía así que no la escuches. Recuerda lo que Tubbie dijo.

Quinn la miró a ambas buscando decidirse, no sabía que diablos hacer.

\- Supongo que podría decirle quien soy si ella no logra captar las indirectas - Santana sonrió complacida.

\- Verás que no te arrepentirás.

\- Espero que no - Dijo soltando un suspiro.

\- Esto no es buena idea - Dijo Brittany negando.

* * *

Una semana después Rachel estaba en su cocina con Kurt mientras recogía las cosas de desayuno y hablaban sobre una premiación a la que debía ir y le había pedido a su amigo que la acompañara pero él sugirió que le preguntara a Quinn.

\- Ella dirá que no.

\- ¿Y cuándo un no te ha detenido? - Rachel sonrió.

\- Buen punto - Admitió - Y si ella acepta podré verla en un vestido - Dijo algo pensativa y sonriendo ante la idea de ver a la productora de música vistiendo algo que no fueran sus pantalones rasgados y chaquetas.

\- ¿Y si la invitas a una verdadera cita en lugar de poner una premiación como escusa?

\- He estado esperando que ella me invite - Se encogió de hombros - Así estaré segura de que ella querrá salir conmigo en lugar de sentirse obligada porque yo la invite.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y Kurt sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¿Es ella?

\- Sí - Lo miró sospechosamente - ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- Nada - Dijo inocentemente - Solo estoy emocionado por conocerla.

Rachel salió de la cocina seguida de Kurt y se acercaron a la puerta, miró a su mejor amigo y le pidió que se comportara antes de abrir.

\- Hey - Saludó a la rubia y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Quinn entró con su bolso guidando en su hombro y miró al chico que acompañaba a la morena antes de sonreírle.

\- Quinn, él es Kurt - Los presentó.

\- Es un placer conocerte, he oído mucho sobre ti - Dijo Kurt sacudiendo la mano de la rubia - Rachel de verdad quiere invitarte a salir así que tú deberías adelantarte y hacerlo. Ella usualmente obtiene todo lo que quiere, así que no deberías perder más el tiempo porque sabes que lo suyo es inevitable - Se alejó rumbo a la puerta - ¡Nos vemos después, Rachel! - Dijo antes de salir.

\- Es algo… efusivo.

\- Ese es mi mejor amigo - Dijo algo nerviosa y la miró - No es verdad eso de que tienes que invitarme a salir, quiero decir, yo diría que sí pero tú no deberías preguntármelo solo porque él lo…

\- Rachel - La interrumpió - Deberíamos tener una cita.

De acuerdo, eso no estaba en sus planes, estaba rompiendo sus propias reglas pero al ver la manera en que Rachel la veía con esos ojos marrones llenos de esperanza, ella no se pudo resistir. Era una simple humana.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó emocionada.

\- De verdad - Dijo asintiendo - Podríamos salir a cenar esta noche si está bien por ti.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- De acuerdo, ¿lista para comenzar a trabajar?

Las horas fueron pasando y a la hora del almuerzo decidieron tomar un descanso mientras ordenaban comida, así que solo se sentaron en las sillas junto a la piscina hablando tranquilamente y disfrutando del clima de Los Ángeles. Varios minutos después Quinn decidió que tal vez era un buen momento para empezar con la cosa de las indirectas esperando escavar un poco en la memoria de la morena.

Respirando profundo comenzó a cantar aquella canción de Snow Patrol que ambas no dejaban de escuchar cuando estaban en el campamento. Rachel sonrió cuando su voz rompió aquel cómodo silencio, la miró y no pudo evitar sentir como si ella ya hubiera estado en ese momento antes, frunció el ceño tratando de aclarar las memorias en su cerebro pero no lo logró, sacudió la cabeza decidiendo que solo estaba imaginando cosas, así que solo cerró los ojos y continuo escuchando a la rubia cantar.

Una vez que terminó la canción, miró a Rachel que estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué piensas?

\- Amo esa canción - Suspiró - Me recuerda cuando aun vivía en New York, recibía mucha presión de mis padres y no me dejaban en paz, nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor. De alguna manera escuchar esa canción me hacía sentir bien, aunque nunca lo entendí.

El corazón de Quinn se agitó al escucharla hablar sobre sus padres, sabía como Rachel siempre se sintió mal ante la presión que sus padres ejercían en ella.

\- ¿Cómo es tu relación con ellos ahora?

\- Podría decir que ha cambiado un poco, aunque no para mejor - Suspiró - La verdad es que no me gusta mucho hablar al respecto.

\- Lo siento.

\- No importa - Le restó importancia - De todas maneras, cantaste hermoso. Deberías considerar una carrera de cantante.

\- No, gracias - Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo - Prefiero quedarme detrás de escena, estoy bastante cómoda allí.

\- Es una lastima pero comprendo lo que dices - Sonrió - ¿Me cantas algo más? - Preguntó tímidamente.

\- Claro.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y de verdad me alegro que les guste la historia. Lamento que los capítulos no sean largos pero es una historia que ya está escrita y es bastante corta, como dije al comienzo y si no me equivoco, creo que vamos a mitad de camino ya.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	7. Siete

**Siete**

Kurt miraba con diversión como Rachel se cambiaba de conjunto, la morena de verdad quería impresionar a Quinn y era bastante adorable.

\- Definitivamente, ese es - Dijo cuando la morena se colocó un elegante y bonito vestido azul.

\- ¿No estás diciendo eso solo porque estás cansado de verme cambiarme, o si? - Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Créeme que disfruto esto más que tú.

\- Quiero que le guste a Quinn.

\- Le encantará. Te ves asombrosa, Rachel - Dijo honestamente - ¿A dónde te está llevando nuestra productora de música favorita?

\- Creo que dijo algo sobre un restaurante italiano - Dijo mientras se colocaba los pendientes - De igual manera sé que amaré cualquier lugar - Se quejó cuando escuchó el timbre sonar en cada rincón de la casa - Aun tengo que maquillarme.

\- No hay problema - Se levantó de la cama - Así me da la oportunidad de interrogarla.

\- Compórtate - Le pidió mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo.

\- No puedo prometer nada - Dijo sonriendo y salió de la habitación. Kurt bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se acercó a abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a Quinn vistiendo un vestido negro que le quedaba perfecto - Hey, te ves muy bien.

\- Gracias - Dijo sonriendo y entrando a la casa.

\- Entonces… ¿Estás interesada en Rachel como para invitarla a salir y eventualmente ser algo más o solo quieres dormir con ella y luego seguir con tu vida?

\- Um… lo primero.

\- Tienes que tener en mente que si llegas a hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga, de cualquier tipo - Explicó - Voy a romper tus dedos y no podrás hacer ninguna otra mezcla por lo que te queda de vida.

\- Eso es realmente agresivo - Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- La verdad es que no podría hacer eso - Dejó caer sus brazos y suspiró - Pero de verdad no quiero que le hagas daño. Te diría muchas cosas feas y créeme que con las palabras si soy agresivo.

Quinn sonrió con diversión ante lo protector que era el chico.

\- Estoy segura de que no llegaremos a eso.

\- Bien, porque de verdad le gustas mucho.

Ambas escucharon el sonido de tacones y voltearon a ver a Rachel bajar por las escaleras.

\- Te ves hermosa - Dijo Quinn sonriendo como tonta.

\- Tú también te vez muy bien - Se mordió el labio mientras terminaba de bajar - Deberías usar vestidos más seguido - La miró de arriba abajo - Oh, y tienes tacones, no pensé que podrías caminar con eso.

\- Tengo muchos talentos - Se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo esperar para descubrirlos.

\- Rachel puede hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza - La morena negó riendo - Estoy seguro de que disfrutaras de esas habilidades más tarde - Bromeó.

\- ¡Kurt! - Lo golpeó en el brazo cuando vio a Quinn sonrojarse furiosamente.

\- Lo siento - Dijo sin sentirlo realmente - Rachel es una mujer respetable y no creas que conseguirás meterte en sus pantalones solo porque la llevarás a un restaurante elegante.

\- No, por Dios - Se quejó la morena y miró a su amigo - Ya basta. Mejor vámonos de aquí - Le pidió a la rubia.

\- No se preocupen, no estaré cuando regresen de su cena, en caso de que quieran hacer otras actividades - Le guiñó.

Rachel negó y arrastró a Quinn fuera de la casa. Una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto la rubia volteó a mirarla.

\- ¿Estaba bromeando cuando dijo lo del tallo? - Rachel rió.

\- No, mi record es de cinco segundos.

Quinn estaba segura que se había sonrojado hasta las oreja.

\- Supongo que ya entiendo a lo que se refieren cuando dicen que uno aprende algo nuevo cada día.

Quinn encendió el auto y comenzaron su camino. No tenía ninguna duda de que seria una noche interesante.

* * *

Ambas lograron entrar al restaurante luego de tener que lidiar con algunos paparazzi que al parecer esperaban a las afueras del local. Quinn parecía un poco molesta al respecto pero Rachel lo tomó todo con gracia. Una vez que estuvieron en su mesa ordenaron sus bebidas y la rubia soltó un suspiro.

\- Ya puedo ver los titulares - Dijo - Cantante entra a restaurante lujoso con su productora musical - Rachel rió negando.

\- Pudiste haber sido un peor acompañante - Quinn se encogió de hombros y Rachel se inclinó sobre la mesa - Te ves hermosa, pero ¿no estás incomoda en ese vestido?

\- No es tan horrible - Dijo mirando su vestido - Prefiero las playeras y los jeans pero puedo usar un vestido cuando necesito hacerlo.

\- ¿Y lo necesitabas esta noche? - Preguntó - Prefiero que estés cómoda a que intentes impresionarme. En realidad ya creo que eres la chica más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra - Dijo con un deje de dramatismo pero Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Bueno, quería llevarte a un buen lugar y digamos que no podría entrar aquí vistiendo jeans.

\- ¿Entonces no intentabas impresionarme usando un vestido? - Preguntó fingiendo decepción.

\- ¿Qué? No, bueno, sí - Dijo torpemente - Pensé en ti a la hora de vestirme. De igual manera me hubiera vestido bien si no te hubiera traído aquí - Trató de explicarse - Y-yo…

\- Tranquila, Quinn, estaba bromeando.

\- Mejor deberíamos ordenar - Dijo algo avergonzada una vez que el mesero llegó con sus bebidas. Rachel solo rió.

Una hora después comían y hablaban sobre que era lo que las había llevado a entrar en el mundo de la música.

\- Amo cantar, pero hay algo acerca de leer una letra y ser capaz de crear algo increíble con la música que me hace sentir libre, simplemente lo amo - Se encogió de hombros.

Rachel sonrió, encontraba bastante adorable lo apasionada que Quinn era por lo que hacía para vivir.

\- Entiendo lo que dices sobre mantenerte detrás de escena pero podrías colaborar en alguna canción con alguien. Tal vez con una morena que cree que eres asombrosa - Dijo como si nada mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

\- No lo sé, tal vez. Si de verdad me gusta esta morena podría colaborar en alguna canción con ella.

\- Me encantaría que lo hicieras - Sonrió - Amo escucharte cantar y estoy segura que el mundo también lo hará.

\- Entonces supongo que haremos un dueto - Le guiñó y Rachel sonrió feliz.

* * *

Quinn detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Rachel y salió junto a ella.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? - Preguntó mirándola sobre su hombro mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Esa era una pregunta muy difícil.

¿Quería?

 _Sí._

¿Debía?

 _Probablemente no._

\- Sí quiero pero creo que debería irme a casa.

Rachel se detuvo junto a la puerta y volteó a mirarla.

\- No te escuchas muy segura.

\- No lo estoy - Dijo suspirando.

Rachel se acercó a ella, colocó una mano en su cintura y se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

\- De verdad quiero que entres, Quinn.

La rubia se estremeció y se regañó mentalmente por no tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

\- Supongo que puedo quedarme por un rato - Vio a la morena negar.

\- No por un rato. Por la noche - Quinn tragó grueso - Te deseo y sé que tú también me deseas, ¿verdad?

Quinn no pudo hacer más que asentir y soltar un tembloroso "sí"

\- Somos adultas y ambas estamos de acuerdo en esto - Sonrió - ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo, Quinn?

Quinn no respondió, simplemente se inclinó y capturó los labios de la morena entre los suyos. La cantante correspondió a beso con la misma intensidad y la pegó contra la puerta.

\- Deberíamos entrar - Dijo la morena contra sus labios y comenzó buscar las llaves en su bolso.

Una vez adentró Rachel empujó a Quinn contra la puerta haciendo que ésta se cerrara de golpe. Se besaron ferozmente, empujando su cuerpo contra el de la rubia. La morena se alejó de sus labios y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por su cuello.

\- Tenemos que subir - Dijo sin dejar de besar su cuello y la rubia no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Eso se sentía mal, la deseaba tanto pero simplemente se sentía mal. No sentía que fuera correcto avanzar con la morena sin ésta saber quien era ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Rachel mirándola cuando ella se tensó.

\- N-no podemos - Le esquivó la mirada - Lo siento, no eres tú, es solo que y-yo n…

\- No tienes que explicarme nada - Sonrió - Prácticamente fui yo quien te saltó encima, yo debería disculparme.

\- Fue sexy - Rió - Muy sexy. Yo solo… Necesito que seas paciente conmigo. Lamento ser una aguafiestas, tú probablemente e…

\- Está bien - La interrumpió dejándole un pequeño beso en los labios - No tienes que disculparte. De igual manera no quiero que la noche acabe. ¿Qué te parece si nos acurrucamos en el sofá y vemos una película?

\- Si me das un cambio de ropa tenemos un trato.

Rachel sonrió emocionada y la arrastró por las escaleras.

Media hora después ambas estaban en el sofá viendo Funny Girl que acababa de comenzar y Quinn pensó que tal vez ese era un buen momento para dejar caer otra indirecta para ver si Rachel podía recordar algo.

\- ¿Alguna vez has estado en un campamento?

\- Solo una vez - Respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- Supongo que bien, no recuerdo mucho. ¿Tú estuviste en alguno?

\- Solo una vez, también - Dijo - Campamento creando una estrella, creo que se llamaba. Era un campamento de música.

Rachel levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Creo que ese era el nombre al que yo fui - Pensó un momento - Sí, creo. ¿En que año fuiste?

Quinn se emocionó ante la idea de que Rachel pudiera recordar algo.

\- 2004 - Respondió - Tenía trece años.

\- Yo igual - Dijo sonriendo y Quinn levantó una ceja - Que coincidencia, aunque creo que fuimos en diferentes temporadas porque definitivamente recordaría haberte conocido.

La rubia comenzó a sentirse frustrada y bastante molesta pero mantuvo la calma.

Algo estaba realmente mal.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? - Señaló una pequeña cicatriz que la morena tenia a un lado de su frente, con el maquillaje no se le había notado mucho así que no le había prestado atención.

\- Oh, esto - Se tocó la frente - A veces olvidó que la tengo. Un accidente de joven, nada emocionante - Se encogió de hombros algo incomoda y Quinn lo notó así que prefiero no escavar tanto - En realidad la odio, es muy fea.

Quinn sonrió ante su puchero y llevó su dedo a la cicatriz acariciándola suavemente.

\- Eso no te quita lo hermosa que eres, ni en lo más mínimo.

Rachel se le quedó mirando por un segundo, sintiendo la familiaridad de haber experimentado un momento como ese antes.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada - Sonrió dejándole un beso en la mejilla - Eres muy dulce - Volvió a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y regresó la mirada a la televisión, pero es sentimiento de familiaridad no la abandonó en toda la noche.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y sus reviews.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	8. Ocho

**Ocho**

 _Un mes después._

Kurt realmente se estaba divirtiendo por el recurrente estado de frustración de su mejor amiga. Aparentemente la morena no había logrado a avanzar en un nivel físico con Quinn desde su primera cita y eso realmente estaba volviéndola loca.

\- Tal vez le guste esperar. Una vez conocí una chica que no quería acostarse con alguien a menos que llevaran saliendo por tres meses - Rió ante el gruñido de su amiga.

\- No quiero esperar - Se quejó - Estoy hecha un nudo enrome de hormonas y cada vez que estamos solas solo quiero empujarla contra la pared más cercana y…

\- Wow, espera, tigre. Realmente necesitas sexo - La interrumpió riendo - Intenta llevarla a ese punto donde ya no hay retorno y ella será toda tuya.

\- No - Suspiró - Ella me pidió ser paciente y lo seré por más que me cueste. Realmente me gusta.

\- Entonces supongo que serán tú y tu mano derecha por un tiempo - Bromeó y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de la morena.

\- Te odio.

El teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar y ella lo tomó, nada feliz al ver que era su madre pero sabía que no podía seguir evitándola por más tiempo.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Rachel, es tu madre.

\- Lo sé - Dijo mirando a su amigo que solo le sonrió dándole ánimos.

\- Me alegra que haya contestado - Dijo - Estaba comenzando a creer que estabas evitándome. Como sea, vimos un artículo en una revista sobre ti y Quinn Fabray.

\- Sí, ella es la productora de música con quien estoy trabajando - Dijo sin querer agregar algo más.

\- Sí, lo sé, leí el artículo. Decía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo.

\- Lo estamos - Ella de verdad no entendía porque su madre estaba interesada en su vida amorosa - ¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre esto?

\- Solo estoy contenta de que se hayan encontrado, Rachel - Dijo y ella frunció el ceño - Tu padre y yo cometimos muchos errores contigo y de verdad lo sentimos. Prepararé tu favorito este viernes, esperamos que puedas unirte a nosotros para la cena.

\- Probablemente estaré ocupada el fin de semana - Dijo algo confundida por aquella conversación.

\- Si tienes algún tiempo libre de verdad nos gustaría que vinieras - Guardó silencio unos segundos - Sé que hicimos las cosas mal pero de verdad lo estamos intentando, Rach.

\- Lo sé, mamá - Suspiró - Si tengo tiempo estaré allí - Prometió - Tengo que irme.

\- De acuerdo, fue genial escuchar tu voz. Espero vengas.

Rachel finalizó la llamada y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

\- Ella dice que está contenta de que Quinn y yo nos encontráramos. ¿Qué significa eso? - Suspiró - Quieren que vaya a cenar, ni siquiera sé que decirles, mucho menos podré soportar sentarme a cenar con ellos.

\- Sabes que puedo ir contigo si quieres - Rachel sonrió.

\- Lo sé, Kurt, pero esto es algo que necesito hacer sola.

\- ¿Eso significa que irás?

\- No lo sé - Se encogió de hombros - Supongo que esperaré hasta el viernes para ver como me siento.

* * *

Un mes tratando de que Rachel recordara quien era no la había llevado a ningún lado y estaba comenzando a creer que era una causa perdida. Y también estaba comenzando a pensar que debería decirle a Rachel quien era antes de que su relación comenzara a desarrollarse más y más.

Quinn entró a su habitación y fue directo hacia el closet donde aquella caja de zapatos llevaba años guardada, la tomó y se acomodó en su cama, pasó sus dedos por la tapa y respiró profundo antes de abrirla. Vio todas las fotos que tenía allí, junto a unos papeles y una pequeña libreta de anotaciones.

Sus ojos se clavaron en una foto de ellas juntas, la tomó y sonrió como tonta antes de dejarla nuevamente en la caja, tomó unas cartas que Rachel había escrito para ella, aun recordaba cuanto se había emocionado la primera vez que recibió una carta de la morena. Siguió buscando en la caja y tomó las hojas sueltas de su antigua libreta, sonrió ante el recuerdo de cómo Rachel había logrado devolvérselas luego de que cayeran en manos de Jane. Desplegó la hoja pero antes de que comenzara a leerla su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Dejó las hojas a un lado y lo tomó, sonriendo al ver que era la morena quien llamaba.

\- Hola.

\- Hey, ¿puedo ir a verte? - Preguntó

\- Claro - Sonrió - Solo avísame cuando estés aquí.

\- Estoy aquí.

Quinn rió y se levantó.

\- Bajaré en un segundo.

Finalizó la llamada y se apresuró a guardar la caja debajo de la cama. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y le abrió la puerta a la morena. Rachel cerró la puerta tras ella y la besó

\- ¿No estabas ocupada, verdad? - Preguntó contra sus labios.

\- No - Le dejó un pequeño beso y la guió hasta la sala para que se sentara - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, solo quería verte - Se acercó y la beso tiernamente en los labios - Estoy algo estresada, no sé si ir o no a la cena con mis padres el viernes.

Quinn se sorprendió un poco al oírla hablar sobre sus padres, en el último mes la morena trataba de evitar el tema a toda costa.

\- ¿Quieres ir?

\- Debería hacerlo - Se encogió de hombros - Pero aun no sé. Ellos fueron muy duros conmigo y se volvieron locos cuando les dije que era gay - La miró y sonrió - Te lo contaré todo si me alimentas - Quinn sonrió y se acercó a besarla - Te esperaré arriba.

Rachel tomo camino hacia la habitación mientras que Quinn se fue a la cocina. La morena estaba lista para tirarse a la cama cuando notó un par de hojas sobre el colchón. Se acercó y los tomó sin siquiera pensarlo. .

 _Julio, 2004_

 _Rachel, se supone que esta libreta es para mis canciones pero creo que tengo que escribir esto para sacármelo de adentro aun cuando sé que nunca te lo mostraré. Así que…_

 _Me gustas, mucho… No lo sé. Es raro. Diferente… tal vez sea un enamoramiento. No sé que hacer, nunca me había ocurrido esto con otra persona, mucho menos con una chica. Me confunde mucho y no estoy segura de que debería hacer al respecto. No puedo decírtelo porque eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que eso acabe solo por mis estúpidos sentimientos. Eres la persona más genial que conozco y estoy muy feliz de que me hicieras tu amiga. Creo que… creo que te amo y eso me asusta, después de todo tengo solo trece años y no sé lo que es el amor. Aunque puede que esté confundida. Toda esta situación me vuelve loca, no el que me guste una chica, sino la parte del amor. Asusta… Como sea, estoy feliz de que mis padres me hayan hecho venir al campamento o de lo contrario no te hubiera conocido. Espero que seamos amigas para siempre._

 _Quinn._

\- Espero que un emparedado funcione, aun no he hecho las compras - Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que la morena leía.

\- Encontré esto - Dijo sin dejar de mirar aquella carta - Es del 2004.

Quinn dejó el emparedado sobre su mesita de noche y se acercó a ella.

\- Um… Nosotras nos conocimos hace doce años en un campamento. Iba a decírtelo.

\- Pero no lo hiciste - Dijo apretando la mandíbula con molestia.

Quinn comenzó a enojarse, ¿quién se creía Rachel que era para enojarse por no decirle? Era ella quien la había olvidado

\- En un principio no estaba segura si debía hacerlo. Tú no me recordabas y creí que sería raro decírtelo así como así.

\- ¿Qué tan unidas éramos? - Preguntó sin ser capaz de enfocar su mente en alguna memoria.

\- ¿Aún no me recuerdas? - Preguntó sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho - Diablos, Rachel, ¿al menos signifiqué algo para ti?

\- Quinn…

\- No - La interrumpió, había tenido suficiente. Había esperado por años para decirle todo eso - Tú dijiste que éramos mejores amigas y que siempre lo seríamos. Me hiciste sentir importante y tú simplemente desapareciste de mi vida. Pero supongo que es mi culpa por ser tan idiota y creer todo lo que dijiste.

\- ¡Pudimos haber hablado sobre esto mucho antes! - Le gritó - Has tenido semanas para decírmelo.

\- He estado dándote indirectas por semanas pero cada vez que pienso haberte hecho recordar no obtengo nada. Nada, Rachel. Tú solo me borraste de tu vida.

\- No es eso - Se pasó las manos por el rostro.

\- ¿No? - Se acercó a ella - Entonces explícamelo.

Rachel no estaba segura de que decir, la verdad es que no sabía que significaba Quinn para ella en el pasado. ¿Era ella aquella chica de sus sueños? ¿Habían sido solo sueños?

Quinn negó ante su silencio.

\- Quiero que te vayas - Dijo antes de caminar hacia el bañó y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Rachel cerró fuertemente los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas que lograron escapar. No podía recordar. Pensó mucho acerca del campamento pero no podía organizar los recuerdos de Quinn en su mente. No había nada. No podía culpar a la rubia por estar enojada con ella. Se acercó al baño y estaba por tocar cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía arreglar las cosas hasta que tuviera un poco más de información.

Dejo a casa de la rubia y entró a su auto rápidamente. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Kurt pero a los pocos segundos escuchó la voz de su amigos enviándola a buzón de voz. Rachel aguantó las ganas de tirar su teléfono por la ventana. De verdad necesitaba a su mejor amigo en ese momento.

\- Kurt, no estoy muy bien, así que llámame tan pronto como puedas. Yo acabo de tener una pelea con Quinn y… - La voz se le cortó mientras comenzaba a llorar - De verdad te necesito en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Finalizó la llamada y arrancó el auto. Ella sabía a donde ir y también sabía que necesitaba organizar ese enredo para poder arreglar las cosas.

Minutos después aparcó frente a la casa de sus padres y salió del auto. Esa sería la primera vez que los veía en meses. Se acercó lentamente a la casa y algo dudosa llamó a la puerta. De verdad estaba esperando mucho de esa visita para recordar y solo esperaba que sus padres fueran capaces de hacer eso por ella.

La puerta se abrió y Rachel fue bienvenida por su padre. Leroy sonrió e intentó a acercarse para abrazarla pero se retractó cuando la morena retrocedió unos pasos.

\- Necesito algunas respuestas - Ella las necesitaba desesperadamente y esperaba que sus padres se las dieran.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	9. Nueve

**Nueve**

Rachel estaba sentada frente a sus padres mientras un incomodo silencio los envolvía. Su madre le había ofrecido comida y algo para tomar pero ella negó ambas. Ella no estaba allí para eso, necesitaba saber quien era Quinn para ella.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - Preguntó Shelby rompiendo el silencio.

\- Estaba bastante bien hasta descubrí que la chica con la que estoy saliendo me conoce desde los trece años y yo no la recuerdo. Ahora no estoy segura de que ella quiera verme de nuevo - Suspiró - Quinn Fabray. ¿Es ella verdad? ¿La chica que me gustaba? ¿La de mis sueños y ustedes dijeron no existía?

\- ¿Aun no lo recuerdas? - Preguntó confundida y Rachel apretó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que debo recordarlo? - Preguntó de mala gana - Ustedes fueron realmente crueles conmigo luego del accidente y recuerdo que ustedes me prohibían hablar sobre los sueños, no recuerdo mucho - Dijo seriamente - Esos sueños, mi terapeuta dijo que podían ser recuerdos pero ustedes solo decían que no eran reales - Suspiró - Nos encontramos pero la volví a perder porque no puedo recordar. Y todo es culpa de ustedes.

\- De verdad lo sentimos mucho, Rachel - Dijo Leroy con un claro arrepentimiento.

\- Saber que lo sienten me hace sentir muy bien, de verdad - Dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Sabemos que lo arruinamos contigo - Continuó el hombre.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué nunca hiciste nada?! - Le preguntó molesta - Solo te quedabas allí viendo como ella hacía con mi vida lo que quisiera, todas esas presiones, todos los castigos, todos los golpes por hacer las cosas mal - Agitó su cabeza en negación y vio a su madre bajar la mirada arrepentida.

\- No podemos regresar el tiempo para arreglarlo pero queremos intentar ser esos padres que debimos haber sido.

Rachel se quedó en silencio unos segundos sin saber que hacer, no estaba segura si la relación con sus padres podría mejorar, mucho menos al saber que ellos sabían quien era Quinn y se lo ocultaron. ¿Cómo pudieron haber sido tan capaces de jugar con su mente, con sus recuerdos?

\- ¿Hay algo que puedan decirme sobre ella? ¿Alguna foto? Ella dice que éramos mejores amigas.

\- Lo eran - Respondió su padre - Ustedes solían hablar todo el tiempo por teléfono y se enviaban cartas. Estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia pero aun así eran inseparables.

\- No tenemos nada que podamos mostrarte - Agregó su madre y decidió que debía ser honesta - Prohibimos que hablaras con ella y te quitamos todos los medios para que se siguieran comunicando, incluso botamos las cartas que seguías recibiendo - Rachel apretó los labios y cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas cuando algunos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Especialmente los recuerdos del cruel trato de recibió por parte de su madre por estar enamorada, ella solo tenía trece años, no se merecía el maltrato que recibió.

\- Pero tú solías hablar de ella todo el tiempo - Agregó - Recuerdo esa historia de cuando descubriste que a ella no les gustaban los malvaviscos o cuando te admitió que no sabía nadar.

* * *

 _Rachel estaba sentada junto a otros campistas asando malvaviscos alrededor de una fogata mientras que Quinn estaba sentada en silencio un poco alejada de ella. La morena sabía que Quinn podía divertirse si lo intentaba pero ella era muy necia._

 _Rachel se arrastró un poco hasta sentarse a su lado._

 _\- Toma una vara y prueba algunos malvaviscos. Deja de de odiar todo._

 _\- A ti no te odio - Respondió ella con sinceridad._

 _Rachel sonrió ante sus palabras y le extendió su vara._

 _\- Toma - Giró los ojos cuando Quinn simplemente miró la vara - Tómala, Quinnie._

 _\- ¿Quinnie? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba la vara._

 _\- Decidí que era mejor que Quinn - Se encogió de hombros con burla mientras tomaba un malvavisco de la bolsa que tenía cerca y lo colocó en la punta de la vara que la rubia sostenía - Tienes que sostenerlo bien mientras esté en el fuego._

 _\- Mi papá me llamaba Quinnie._

 _\- ¿Y no te gusta? - Preguntó - Puedo dejar de llamarte así si quieres._

 _\- No, está bien, aunque es un poco bobo y lo odio - Sonrió - Es solo que no me llamaban así en mucho tiempo. Últimamente mi padre lo que hace es gritarme y para eso usa mi nombre completo._

 _\- ¿No se llevan bien? - Preguntó algo curiosa, Quinn nunca hablaba de su familia._

 _Quinn miró alrededor del campamento y vio que todos estaban inmersos en sus cosas incluso cuando los consejeros del campamento no les estaban prestando mucha atención, ella aun no se sentía cómoda hablando sobre su familia con tanta gente a su alrededor._

 _Sabía que para Rachel era más fácil, a la morena no le importaba hablar de la mala relación que tenía con sus padres, de cómo éstos nunca paraban de presionarla de, cómo la habían mandado al otro lado del país, de New York a Los Ángeles, solo para que fuera a un campamento de música para que "aprendiera algo útil y dejara de ser una buena para nada". Muchas veces se acostaba junto a la morena en su litera y la abrazaba mientras la morena apoyada contra su pecho le contaba sobre lo severo que eran los castigos cuando no hacía lo que ellos querían o las cosas le salían mal._

 _Pero para ella era diferente, era incomodo._

 _Rachel pareció notar su indecisión así que solo se levantó y tomó su mano haciendo que se levantara._

 _\- Vamos, ya tu malvavisco está listo._

 _Rachel la hizo caminar hasta unos improvisados columpios que parecían llevar años allí. Quinn nunca los había usado, no estaba segura de confiar en unos viejos neumáticos mal amarrados a un árbol. Mientras que la morena no tenía problema para saltar a ellos._

 _\- Háblame sobre tus padres - Dijo mientras se subía al neumático._

 _\- No hay mucho de que hablar - Se encogió de hombros mientras se apoyaba en el árbol - Papá es abogado y mi mamá es maestra de psicología._

 _\- Dijiste que ellos te habían enviado aquí porque se están divorciando. ¿Pelean mucho?_

 _\- Es lo único que hacen últimamente. Yo solo esperaba que arreglaran las cosas porque ellos solían ser muy buenos juntos._

 _\- Si las cosas no terminan bien, puedes hablarme al respecto - Sugirió - Siempre estaré para ti, Quinn._

 _\- Gracias - Sonrió._

 _\- No tienes que agradecerme por importarme - Señaló el malvavisco que seguía intacto - Cómelo._

 _\- No me gustan los malvaviscos - Dijo haciendo una mueca._

 _\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos y se bajó del columpio para acercare a ella- ¿Cómo no te pueden gustar los malvaviscos asados?_

 _\- Nunca los he probado asados - Rió, realmente estaba disfrutando la cara de incredulidad de su amiga._

 _\- Inténtalo, vamos._

 _Quinn tomó el malvavisco de la vara y lo mantuvo entre sus dedos pero casi lo deja caer accidentalmente si no fuera porque Rachel logró alcanzarlo antes de que tocara el suelo._

 _\- Puedo confiar en que no vas a vomitar._

 _\- Iba a dejarlo caer accidentalmente - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Rachel rió negando._

 _\- Te gustará - Insistió extendiendo el malvavisco hasta su boca._

 _Quinn se inclinó y tomó un bocado del dulce sorprendida de que en realidad supiera bien._

 _\- ¿Y entonces?_

 _\- Está bien - Se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Te gustó - Dijo sonriendo y ella volvió a encogerse de hombros._

 _Rachel se llevó el resto del dulce a la boca._

 _\- Iba a comerme eso - Se quejó la rubia._

 _Rachel simplemente sonrió y volvió al columpio._

* * *

Rachel sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza pero de igual manera sonrió ante el recuerdo que había llegado a su mente. Pero el bueno humor duró muy poco, no podía imaginar como Quinn se habría sentido todo esos años cuando ella dejó de hablarle. Miró a sus padres y podía notar claramente el arrepentimiento en sus miradas.

\- Espero que ustedes puedan solucionar las cosas - Dijo su madre honestamente - Quinn significaba mucho para ti y estoy segura de que sigue siendo así.

\- Y nos gustaría mucho conocerla - Agregó su padre.

Rachel se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión acerca de mi orientación sexual?

\- Porque sabemos que estábamos equivocados - Respondió él.

\- Ustedes nunca tuvieron problema con los homosexuales y por eso les dije. Pensé que estaría bien para ustedes.

\- Sé que esto pueda sonar horrible - Dijo su madre - Pero simplemente no era la vida que teníamos planeada para ti. No nos gustó cuando nos dijiste que estabas enamorada de una chica. Eras muy joven y estábamos seguros de que solo estabas confundida.

\- ¿Y ahora? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Ahora solo nos importa que estés sana y seas feliz - Dijo ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su esposo.

\- Te extrañamos, Rachel - Le dijo su padre - Y esperamos que no sea muy tarde para ser una familia de nuevo.

\- Debería irme - Se levantó - Quiero hablar con Quinn de nuevo - Tomó camino hacia la puerta seguida de sus padres y volteó a verlos - No es muy tarde. Tomará un tiempo pero no es muy tarde.

Salió de la casa y caminó hasta su auto. En ese momento solo necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Quinn.

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada en su cama sin saber que debería hacer, sentía que no debería hablar con Santana y Brittany de lo que había ocurrido. Y si era honesta consigo misma, solo quería que Rachel regresara para que pudieran hablar. Había dejado que la molestia se apoderara de ella y estaba arrepentida. Pero cuando iba tomar su teléfono para llamar a la morena, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar repetidamente.

Esperando que fuera Rachel, bajó rápidamente y abrió pero se confundió un poco al ver a Kurt al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Rachel está bien?

\- No, no está bien - La miró molesto - Me dejó un mensaje de voz. ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? - Preguntó mientras hacía un gesto para que entrara.

\- Estás saliendo con mi mejor amiga, he aprendido algunas cosas sobre ti. Ahora dime que hiciste.

\- Tuvimos una pelea - Se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración.

\- Eso lo sé. ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Conozco a Rachel desde que tengo trece. Fuimos a un campamento juntas y fuimos mejores amigas, o eso creí hasta que ella dejó de hablarme unos meses después de que el campamento terminara. Pero ahora ella ni siquiera recuerda haberme conocido.

\- ¿Entonces eres ella? - Preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó algo confundida

\- Ella habló una vez de ti, bueno, nunca dijo tu nombre y nunca presioné porque sabía que era un tema delicado para ella y siempre lo evitaba. Solo dijo que sus padres le prohibían hablar sobre una chica de quien ella se había enamorado. Sus padres la trataron muy mal por eso, Quinn, ella me contó que desde los trece años la maltrataron por estar enamorada de ti y ella terminó por avergonzarse de lo que sentía, teníamos dieciséis años y yo nunca había visto unos ojos tan tristes y apagados en mi vida - Sonrió tristemente y Quinn frunció el ceño sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de ella al pensar en los padres de la morena, ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso? - Ella nunca te olvidó, bueno, sí lo hizo pero no fue su culpa - Kurt sabía que la rubia no estaba entendiendo - Ella perdió la memoria.

\- ¿Cómo así? - Seguía sin entender.

\- Unos meses luego de que nos conociéramos, ella estaba discutiendo con su madre, o es lo que logró recordar con las terapias, recordó haber estado muy molesta por algo, su madre la había golpeado y solo salió de casa, estaba cansada de todo y quería irse de allí, tomó su auto y… - Asintió ante la mirada de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? - Preguntó parpadeando rápidamente.

\- Ella estaba furiosa, Quinn, aun recuerdo los mensajes de voz que me envió llorando diciendo que estaba rumbo a mi casa - Suspiró - Habían pasado un par de horas luego de esos mensajes y ella nunca llegó. Se saltó un rojo y apareció otro carro… Físicamente no ocurrió nada grave y Se recuperó bastante rápido - Aclaró - Solo quedaron algunos raspones y unas cuantas cicatrices.

\- ¿La de la frente? - Kurt asintió - ¿Pero?

\- Se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y cuando despertó no recordaba muchas cosas - Quinn asintió comprendiendo todo y sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al imaginarse a la morena despertarse y no entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor - Incluso en un principio no me reconoció. Su terapeuta nos recomendó que le contáramos cosas que habíamos pasado juntos, que le enseñáramos fotos, sus padres y yo hicimos todo lo que nos indicaron y con las semanas fue recuperando algunos recuerdos.

\- Y supongo que nadie le habló de mi - Suspiró sentándose en el sofá.

\- Yo no sabía nada sobre ti - Le sonrió tristemente.

\- Y yo le grité - Se cubrió el rostro - Soy una completa idiota.

\- No es tu culpa - Se sentó a su lado - Tú no lo sabías. Aunque debes pensar en como arreglar las cosas. Es chica está completamente loca por ti - Sonrió.

\- Y yo siento lo mismo por ella - Aseguró - Deberíamos buscarla.

\- Intenté en su casa y también llamándola pero no estaba y tampoco contesta mis llamadas.

\- Tal vez no fue muy lejos - Se levantó - Podemos conducir por el vecindario para ver si ella está por aquí cerca. No sé en que estado se fue y no quiero que le ocurra nada grave.

\- Nada le ocurrirá - Le aseguró y la rubia asintió.

-Déjame cambiarme los zapatos y buscar mis llaves.

\- Te esperaré afuera - Le informó cuando la vio subir la escaleras.

* * *

 **Y aquí estamos de nuevo. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	10. Diez

**Diez**

Kurt salió de la casa al mismo tiempo que el auto de la morena se detenía junto a la acera. Rápidamente corrió hacia el auto y le abrió la puerta.

\- Rachel Berry, he intentado llamarte muchas veces, me tenías muy preocupado.

\- Lo siento - Dijo saliendo del auto - Fui a casa de mis padres para hablar sobre Quinn. Estaba esperando que me dijeran cosas que me ayudaran a recordarla pero ellos no pudieron contarme mucho, solo una historia.

\- Sé que es frustrante, Rachel, pero sé que serás capaz de traer todos esos recuerdos de vuelta - Sonrió dándole ánimos - Aunque solo una persona puede ayudarte con eso.

\- Lo sé - Asintió y suspiró - ¿Hablaste con ella?

\- Sí. Le conté todo, Rach - La morena asintió - ¿Quieres ir a verla?

\- Sí, pero no tienes que quedarte.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó preocupado - Sabes que no me importaría quedarme si me necesitas.

\- Estaré bien, Kurt, te llamaré luego - Prometió

Kurt le dio un rápido abrazo antes de alejarse hacia su auto. Rachel lo vio marcharse y respiró profundo para luego entrar a la casa.

Quinn bajó las escaleras casi corriendo pero se frenó de golpe en el último escalón al ver a Rachel esperando por ella. Se mordió el labio y dio algunos pasos que necesitaba para acercarse a ella.

\- Estás aquí.

\- Sí - Asintió - Necesitamos hablar - Miró la caja que Quinn sostenía en sus manos - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Esto es algo que quiero mostrarte - Miró la caja y luego la miró a ella - Pero hablemos primero. ¿Te quieres sentar?

Rachel solo asintió y la siguió hasta la sala de estar. Quinn dejó caja sobre la mesita de café y volteó al sofá para ver a la morena.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Rachel. Fui una idiota y saqué mis propias conclusiones.

La morena tentativamente acercó a su mano para tomar la de Quinn y se relajó cuando la chica no la alejó.

\- Honestamente, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar - Dijo - Yo tampoco hubiera estado segura de decirte algo como eso y no fue justo que me molestara contigo por esto. Pero estaba muy sorprendida.

\- Entiendo - Asintió - Y lo siento mucho por haberte gritado. Kurt me contó todo, dijo que tuviste un accidente.

\- Sí - Suspiró - No perdí la memoria por completo y mis recuerdos siguen allí, solo tengo que excavar más profundo, Quinn, lo prometo - La miró suplicante y la rubia solo sonrió y la acercó más a ella - Mis padres fueron quienes me ayudaron a recordar, pero ellos nunca me hablaron de ti, digamos que no estaban muy felices de que yo estuviera enamorada de una chica y me hicieron cortar todo tipo de comunicación contigo, y con el accidente solo aprovecharon la oportunidad.

\- Eso apesta - Dijo Quinn sintiéndose de repente enojada con los padre de Rachel, ellos fueron quieres la alejaron de ella. Tantos años queriendo odiar a la morena cuando debía odiar a alguien más, ella debió haber confiado en las palabras de Rachel y saber que la morena no se alejaría de ella solo porque quisiera.

\- Lo sé - sonrió tristemente - Varios meses luego del accidente comencé a tener estos sueños, mi madre decía que solo eran eso, sueños, que no eran reales pero yo no le quería creer, era muy real lo que sentía, todo estos sueños que…

\- ¿Eran sobre mí?

\- No lo sé, era una chica pero era un poco menor que yo, no podía enfocar su rostro - Frunció el ceño - Solo recuerdo su voz, su risa pero luego de un tiempo decidí ignorarlos y seguir con mi vida pero esos sueños siguieron allí por mucho tiempo. Y un lugar - Clavó la mirada en su regazo - Era un lago o un bosque, olía a bosque… no, un lago. No lo sé - Agitó su cabeza desesperada por recordar algo.

\- Tranquila, no te presiones tanto - La abrazó por los hombros y la morena se apoyó en su pecho.

\- Muchas veces, cuando estoy contigo, siento esta familiaridad que… no lo sé - Hizo una pausa - Sigues aquí, Quinn - Señaló su cabeza y luego se llevó una mano al pecho - Y aquí. Solo necesito que seas paciente y me ayudes a recordar. Pero no quiero perderte, no ahora.

Quinn sonrió, la tomó por la barbilla y lentamente hizo que la mirara, clavó su mirada en ella y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- No vas a perderme - Le prometió - Seré paciente y puedo ayudarte a recordar - Tomó la caja de la mesita de café y la colocó sobre su regazo, sonrió cuando la morena se acercó más a ella - Yo guardé todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo. Sé que probablemente sea un poco raro y…

\- No es raro - La interrumpió - Es bastante dulce. La verdad es que me sorprende que hayas decidido guardar esas cosas luego de haber desaparecido de tu vida.

\- Supongo que no quería dejarte ir - Se encogió de hombros y sonrió tristemente - Significaste mucho para mi, fuiste mi primera amiga de verdad. Fuiste la primera persona, aparte de mis padres, que me hizo sentir querida.

Abrió la caja y tomó una foto que se la entregó a la morena y miró su expresión al verla.

\- Te ves muy diferente - Dijo Rachel clavando su mirada en ella.

\- No tan diferente - Le restó importancia.

\- Tu cabello es diferente ahora, más corto - Dijo sin mirarla - Ciertos rasgos de tu rostro cambiaron. Y tienes un piercing en la nariz.

\- Algo me quedó de mi época punk - Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Época punk? - Preguntó sonriendo - Eso sí no lo sabía.

\- Tenia diecisiete, no fue la gran cosa.

\- A mi me gusta, es sexy - Sonrió de medio lado - Te imagino con el cabello rojo o azul y…

\- Rosa - Rachel la miró sin entender - Solía tener el cabello rosa - La morena sonrió y ella señaló la foto - Teníamos este lugar secreto cerca de un lago al cual estaba prohibido ir - Rachel sonrió, ahora más que segura de que Quinn era esa pequeña chica de sus sueños - tú lo descubriste y me hiciste ir contigo luego de chantajearme y de una tonta promesa.

\- Promesa de meñique - Susurró y Quinn sintió su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho.

\- Era bastante genial ese lugar. Siempre querías hacerme nadar contigo pero yo no quería.

\- Tú no sabías nadar - Quinn la miró sorprendida - Mis padres me dijeron que yo les conté eso - La rubia asintió - ¿Allí se tomó esta foto? - Preguntó.

\- Sí, la tomamos después de que…

\- Tú me tomaste una foto, tú dijiste algo de que querías que viera lo hermosa que era - Ambas se miraron sorprendidas de que haya podido recordar eso - Eras realmente dulce en ese entonces.

\- ¿Sólo en ese entonces? - Rachel se encogió de hombros y le guiñó. Quinn volvió a buscar en la caja y tomó un fino collar con un dije de una estrella - Me lo diste minutos antes de dejar el campamento.

\- Era mi collar de la suerte - Lo tomó y trazó el dije con su dedo - Mi padre me lo dio, yo estaba…

\- Nerviosa por tu primera presentación - Le interrumpió - Y negaste salir al escenario cinco minutos antes, él dijo que el collar te ayudaría a controlar los nervios y desde ese entonces lo usaste en cada uno de tus recitales.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije eso? - Preguntó sonriendo y ella asintió.

\- Yo recuerdo todo acerca de ti.

La sonrisa de la morena se borró y le retiró la mirada.

\- Yo quiero recordar todo acerca de ti.

\- Y lo harás - Hizo que la mirara - Y si no lo haces, está bien. Puedes conocer todo de nuevo. ¿Puedes recordar por qué me diste el collar?

\- Lo siento - Dijo negando.

\- No lo sientas. Te lo diré, fue una de las cosas más dulces que has hecho por mí.

* * *

 _Quinn guardó su maleta en la parte trasera del auto de su madre y se subió al asiento del copiloto._

 _\- ¿Dónde está papá?_

 _\- Trabajando - Respondió y Quinn miró a otro lado - ¿Cómo estuvo el campamento? ¿Hiciste muchos amigos?_

 _\- Una - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿Sólo una? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¿Por qué sólo una?_

 _\- Fue la única que me agradó - Respondió, comenzando a extrañar a la chica a quien se refería._

 _Judy encendió el auto y estaba por comenzar a conducir cuando vio a una niña morena correr hacia el auto. Ella bajó la ventanilla para ver qué quería._

 _\- Lo siento, ¿puedo hablar con Quinn un momento?_

 _La rubia ya estaba saliendo del auto antes de que su madre dijera algo._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Rachel la tomó por la muñeca y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos del auto. Se quitó el collar de alrededor de su cuello y se lo extendió._

 _\- Quiero que tengas esto. Sé que estás preocupada porque no sabes qué te espera en casa con el divorcio de tus padres pero recuerda que todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Tú estarás bien no importa la relación de tus padres._

 _\- No puedo aceptarlo, es tu collar favorito - Dijo frunciendo el ceño - Es tu collar de la suerte._

 _\- Lo sé, pero es tuyo ahora, tómalo - Tomó su mano y se lo dejó allí - Puedes enviármelo de nuevo cuando no lo necesites._

 _\- ¿Estás segura? - Miró su mano - No quiero tomar algo que significa mucho para ti._

 _\- Estoy segura - Asintió y se acercó a abrazarla fuertemente - Debería dejarte ir, hablaremos pronto._

 _Quinn se separó del abrazo y le sonrió tristemente a su amiga antes de caminar de regreso al auto._

 _\- Creí que odiabas los abrazos - Dijo su madre una vez que ella se subió._

 _\- Pero no los abrazos de Rachel - Dijo mirando por el retrovisor a su amiga agitando la mano._

* * *

\- Usé ese collar durante mi último año de secundaria y cuando fui descubierta por Will, y durante todo el proceso de producción de la primera canción de Mercedes Jones. Este collar ha sido un buen amuleto de la suerte pero ya no lo necesito, así que es tuyo.

\- Gracias - Sonrió y se inclinó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

\- No, gracias a ti por habérmelo dado.

\- Dijiste que dártelo fue una de las cosas más dulces que había hecho por ti, ¿Qué fue la otra?

\- La nota que leíste en mi habitación.

Rachel se metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y la sacó. Quinn asintió.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Jane?

Rachel frunció el ceño pensando en el nombre.

\- Jane… ¿Idiota Jane?

\- Sí - Dijo sonriendo - Ella arrancó esas paginas de mi libreta y me dijo que te diría que decía en ellas si no hacia sus tareas. Tú me las regresaste y me prometiste que no las habías leído. Y aun no comprendo cómo hiciste para que ella te las regresara.

La morena pensó unos segundos pero nada aparecía en su mente.

\- No lo recuerdo, pero una vez que lo haga serás la primera en saberlo.

\- Está bien - Sonrió y cerró la caja - Vamos a tomarnos un descanso de esto - Dijo dejando la caja a un lado, no quería sobrecargar a la morena con esas cosas, no por el momento - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos? - Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

\- Puedo ofrecerte medio emparedado - Dijo levantándose y la morena rió.

\- ¿Y si pedimos pizza? - Sugirió.

\- Mucho mejor.

Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina pero Rachel se levantó y la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

\- Quinn, ¿qué estamos haciendo? - Preguntó un poco insegura - Quiero decir, ¿seguimos juntas o solo quieres que seamos amigas?

La rubia se acercó a ella y la tomó por el rostro antes de dejarle un tierno beso en los labios.

No iba a perderla, no cuando estaba de nuevo en su vida luego de tantos años

\- ¿Triple queso, verdad?

\- Sí, triple queso - Dijo sonriendo.

Quinn le dejó otro beso en los labios antes de irse a la cocina. Rachel por otro lado regresó al sofá y sacó su teléfono para escribirle a Kurt, asegurándole de que todo estaba bien entre ella y Quinn.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	11. Once

**Once**

Quinn daba vueltas en la silla en el estudio donde estaba trabajando Santana, había interrumpido el trabajo de su amiga solo para ponerla al tanto de lo que ocurrió con Rachel. Por supuesto que Santana no paraba de recordarle cuantas veces ella le dijo que le dijera a Rachel la verdad y así hubieran evitado tantos problemas la noche anterior.

\- Estoy feliz por ti - Sonrió la latina - ¿Entonces que está ocurriendo con ustedes?

\- Estoy ayudándole a recordar - Respondió deteniendo la silla y mirándola - Tengo algo genial planeado para esta noche.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No te voy a decir - Negó sonriendo - Si te digo le dirás a Brittany, y Brittany y los secretos no van de la mano - Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Rachel?

\- No, mi mamá - Giró los ojos y sonrió antes de contestar - Hola, mamá.

\- Nada de 'hola, mamá - Respondió y ella giró los ojos - ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme por una revista que mi hija está en una relación seria?

\- Mamá…

\- Y con Rachel Berry. La Rachel Berry que te rompió el corazón hace muchos años.

\- De acuerdo, mamá - Rió - Primero que nada, ¿por qué crees en las cosas que lees en las revistas?

\- ¿Entonces es falso? - Preguntó un poco avergonzada.

\- No, es real - Rió - Pero deja de leer revistas. Y segundo, estamos intentándolo de nuevo, ella tuvo un accidente hace varios años y perdió la memoria. Ella no quería olvidarme pero sus padres no fueron de mucha ayuda con sus recuerdos sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de mí. Hicieron de todo para alejarla de mí y aprovecharon el accidente para sacarme de su vida completamente.

\- ¿Ella está enamorada de ti? - Preguntó, ella giró los ojos ante lo que único a lo que su madre le hizo caso.

\- Estaba - Corrigió - No lo sé ahora, no hemos hablado sobre eso. Estoy enfocada en ayudarla a recordar. Tú enseñas psicología, ¿algún consejo?

\- Bueno, cualquier cosa que active sus sentidos puede ayudar, como el aroma de algo familiar y otras cosas como ciertos actos íntimos o…

\- ¡Mamá, teníamos trece! - La interrumpió - Y estábamos en un campamento, no bajo las sabanas en nuestras literas

\- No me refería al sexo, Quinnie - Rió divertida - Me refería a la cosas intimas que hacían ustedes como amigas. ¿No decías que solían ver las estrellas? Cosas como esas.

\- Ah, comprendo - Dijo algo avergonzada por su reacción - Entonces voy un paso adelante, tengo algo planeado para esta noche que espero le haga recordar algo. Como sea, me tengo que ir.

\- Pero Quinn…

\- Hablamos luego, ¡y deja de leer esas revistas!

\- Adiós, cariño.

Finalizó la llamada y se levantó de la silla.

\- Rachel debe estar esperando por mí. Nos vemos luego, San.

\- Diviértete con tus actos íntimos - Bromeó.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada amenazadora antes de dirigirse a su propio estudio. Cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta se encontró con Will, lo saludó algo incomoda, no había visto a su jefe en un tiempo y esperaba seguir evitándolo. No estaba segura de como se tomaría que ella estuviera saliendo con alguien con quien trabajaba.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con el disco?

\- Genial - Respondió - Estábamos trabajando bastante duro en él.

\- De acuerdo. Recuerda, las coloqué juntas porque sabía que harían algo bueno juntas, no me decepciones.

\- No lo haré - Le prometió y lo vio marcharse. Entró a su estudio y sonrió al ver a la morena mordiéndose el labios mientras trabajaba en escribir una canción - Hola, tú.

Rachel levantó la mirada y sonrió.

\- Hola, hay dos cosas que quiero decirte - Dijo su lapicero a un lado - Una de ellas tal vez haga que voltees una mesa y la otra probablemente te haga esconderte debajo de una.

Quinn levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero? - La rubia lo pensó unos segundos.

\- Creo que primero necesitaré una mesa donde esconderme antes de voltearla - Dijo bromeando y la morena sonrió.

\- Um… mis padres… hay una cena y… no tienes que ir si no quieres - Aclaró - Ellos solo me pidieron que te llevara, Kurt también irá y… ahora que lo pienso tú probablemente no querrás ir.

\- Rachel, si tú quieres que vaya, iré - Se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó aun dudado y la rubia asintió - Eres la mejor - Se inclinó y la besó rápidamente en los labios - Y no te preocupes, es el próximo sábado, solo quería discutirlo contigo antes, por favor no sientas que tienes que hacer.

\- Quiero ir.

No, no quería. Puede que sintiera como si llevaran saliendo por años pero la verdad solo llevaban algo más de un mes y le aterraba la idea de conocer a los padres de Rachel ya que ellos nunca habían estado felices de que la morena tuviera sentimientos por ella. Pero ella sabía que era importante para Rachel, y si era importante para la morena entonces era importante para ella.

\- Compraré un chaleco antibalas y estaré bien - Dijo bromeando y la morena rió antes de levantarse de la silla y sentarse en su regazo.

\- Gracias.

\- Está bien - Le dejó un rápido beso en los labios - Ahora dime que me hará voltear la mesa.

Rachel se levantó de su regazo y comenzó a caminar por el estudio con nerviosismo.

\- De acuerdo, sé que hemos estado trabajado muy duro en el álbum y tenemos mucho adelantado pero creo que quiero cambiar la dirección que estamos tomando.

\- Y eso sería…

\- Quiero deshacerme de las canciones que escribimos y escribir unas nuevas. Sé que trabajaste mucho en la música de unas cuantas y suenan realmente asombrosas. Pero… - Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo - Ahora mismo tengo algo diferente en mente. Lo siento.

\- Es tu álbum - Se levantó y se acercó a ella - Y podemos hacer cualquier cosa que quieras, yo no tengo problema con eso - Se inclinó y la besó - ¿Qué dirección quieres tomar?

\- Estoy trabajando en algunas canciones que responden esa preguntan y una vez que estén listas te las mostraré.

\- Está bien - Sonrió - ¿Entonces qué quieres hace hoy?

\- Bueno… - Rachel se acercó a la puerta y colocó el seguro - Podríamos hablar, es bueno hablar - Se sentó sobre la mesa y Quinn se acercó a ella colocándose entre sus piernas.

\- ¿O? - Preguntó mientras dejaba un beso en su cuello.

\- O podemos hacer exactamente lo que estás pensando - Dijo mientras sentía como la rubia seguía dejando un recorrido de besos sobre su cuello antes de llegar a sus labios.

Aún no había llevado su relación al siguiente nivel, incluso cuando Rachel estaba completamente lista para arrancarle los pantalones cada vez que estaba a solas con Quinn. Pero a ella no le importaba esperar, Quinn quería esperar hasta el momento perfecto y eso derretía su corazón. La rubia era realmente dulce y Rachel estaba feliz de que se hubieran encontrado después de tantos años.

Estaba feliz de tener una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Rachel retiró la mirada de la ventanilla del auto para mirar a Quinn, la rubia le había indicado que preparara una mochila para pasar la noche pero no le había dicho a donde se dirigían. Kurt por otro lado, sí sabía a donde se dirigían porque la rubia le había dado la dirección en caso de emergencia pero sin importar cuantos mensajes amenazadores Rachel le mandara, el chico no revelaría el secreto.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó por quinta vez en casi media hora.

\- No te lo voy a decir - Sonrió sin quitar la vista de la carretera - Y deja de enviarle mensajes a Kurt, él tampoco te dirá.

\- ¿Me das alguna pista?

\- No, solo sé paciente.

\- Llevamos horas conduciendo - Hizo un puchero - Se me está acabando la paciencia.

\- Valdrá la pena, confía en mi - Sonrió.

Rachel solo suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento de manera que pudiera apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Quinn sonrió cuando los ojos de la morena comenzaron a cerrarse, quizás la cantante estaría dormida para cuando llegaran y eso agregaría algo de emoción a su sorpresa.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron del golpe cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta del auto cerrarse, miró a su lado y vio que Quinn no estaba en el auto con ella así que rápidamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto para mirar a su chica sacando una manta de la cajuela.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó - ¿Dónde estamos? - Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño - Espera… ¿este es el Campamento Creando una Estrella? - Giró los ojos ante lo absurdo del nombre.

\- Lo es - Se acercó a ella - Creí que te ayudaría a recordar un poco más si veníamos aquí de nuevo. El campamento no comienza sino hasta dentro de un mes así que no nos descubrirán. Vamos, quiero llevarte a nuestro lugar.

\- Espera - Hizo que se detuvieran - Déjame hacerlo, creo que recuerdo donde es.

\- Vamos, guíame - Dijo sonriendo mientras hacía un gesto indicándole el camino.

Rachel comenzó a caminar bastante segura de que ella sabía a donde iba, un par de veces Quinn la guió cuando tomó un mal sendero pero luego la morena se empeñó el seguir el camino sin ayuda y dio un salto de emoción una vez que llegaron a su lugar junto al lago.

\- ¡Este es! - Quinn sonrió mientras acomodaba la manta en el suelo.

\- Solíamos ver las estrellas. Extrañé mucho hacer eso contigo.

\- Buscábamos estrellas y las uníamos para que crearan formas divertidas, como hacían los demás con las nubes - Volteó a mirarla - Tú pretendías que lo odiabas pero en el fondo sabía que lo disfrutabas - Se acercó a ella.

Ambas se acostaron en la manta y miraban al cielo con sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Hiciste que disfrutara mucho el campamento - Susurró la rubia - El año siguiente volví con la esperanza de verte, pero no fue lo mismo estando sola y a las dos semanas los consejeros llamaron a mi madre para que viniera por mi. Me gustaba mucho estar contigo y odio que hayan tenido que pasar doce años para que nos encontráramos de nuevo pero estoy realmente feliz de que estés aquí conmigo en este momento.

Rachel no respondió y en lugar de eso se volteó de costado para verla haciendo que la rubia comenzara a sentirse incomoda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó con nerviosismo.

\- Nada - Respondió la morena antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de la rubia.

Rachel se movió hasta colocarse sobre la rubia sin romper el beso, acomodó su muslo entre las piernas de la chica mientras que con su lengua le trazaba el labio inferior. Quinn permitió la entrada y gimió en el beso cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Las cosas comenzaron a subir de temperatura rápidamente y la rubia se separó.

\- Dios, Rach, espera - Gimió cuando la morena presionó su muslo contra ella.

\- No quiero esperar más - La voz de la morena estaba cargada completamente de lujuria y la hizo estremecer.

\- R-reservé la habitación de un hotel para n-nosotras, Rach - Dijo con algo de dificultad al sentir la lengua de la morena moverse en su cuello - Y quería enseñarte un poco más el campamento.

\- No quiero esperar - Dijo mientras movía su mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzaba a quitarle el cinturón - Ni un segundo más.

\- Rach - Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que los labios de Rachel estuvieran sobre los suyos de nuevo.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	12. Doce

**Doce**

Quinn despertó descubriendo que otra manta la cubría y cuando miró a su alrededor vio a Rachel ya vestida sentada junto a un árbol cercano mientras escribía en su libreta. Era como si los papales se hubieran invertidos, cuando estaban en el campamento era Quinn quien se sentaba en un árbol y miraba a la morena tomar una siesta, claro, sin todo el tema del sexo de por medio. La luz de la luna alumbraba perfectamente a la morena y Quinn se tomó un momento para perderse en la belleza de la otra chica.

\- Puedo sentir que me estás mirando - Dijo sonriendo sin quitar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Fuiste al auto? - Preguntó mientras se levantaba para vestirse. Su ropa estaba doblada a un lado de la manta.

Rachel finalmente levantó la mirada de su cuaderno e ignoró por completo de lo que escribía mientras clavaba su mirada en la imagen desnuda de su chica. Sonrió mirándola vestirse.

\- Sí, también caminé alrededor un poco. ¿Compartimos una litera, verdad? Tú dormías en la parte de arriba porque decías que tenías más privacidad allí.

\- Pero eso no te detuvo de subir cada vez que quisieras - Dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba los pantalones - ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

\- Una canción en la que estaba trabajando. Ya está terminada - Dijo contenta.

\- ¿Puedo leerla? - Se colocó la camisa y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

\- Aun mejor - Le dio un beso una vez que estuvo a su lado - Te cantaré.

Quinn sonrió cuando la voz de la morena fluyó hermosamente por el lugar y golpeando su corazón. La canción era sobre ella, sobre ellas, era su historia, sobre como nunca había abandonado su corazón, sobre como había sufrido al perderla y como había entrado a su vida de nuevo.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa mientras seguía cantando. Amar a Quinn la hacía sentir libre y feliz. Después de todo, su relación aun era algo nueva y muchas cosas eran inciertas pero ambas estaban emocionadas ante la perspectiva de lo que podría convertirse. E incluso si quisiera darse la vuelta y regresar a su vida anterior, no podía, era muy tarde. Quinn tenía su corazón. El día que sus padres arrancaron a Quinn de su vida fue el más doloroso que alguna hubiera experimentado y ella la extrañó cada día por tres años hasta que accidentalmente ella permitió que la rubia se escapara de su mente. Pero si lo pensaba bien, realmente nunca la olvidó, siempre estuvieron sus sueños y muchas cosas a lo largo de los años siempre la hacía detenerse a pensar sobre el sentimiento de familiaridad y ese momento entendía porque. Quinn siempre estuvo en su corazón. Esa noche fue increíble y mientras Quinn dormía, ella se tomó el tiempo de admirarla, acarició gentilmente su rostro mientras disfrutaba del tranquilo momento. La conexión que compartía con Quinn era rara y única, y era algo que ella no quería volver a perder. Por un momento pensó que tal vez debería dejarlo ir, ella aun no podía recordar todo y pensó que era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo con Quinn pero era imposible ignorar todas las pequeñas cosas que desataban un nuevo recuerdo con ella y ella honestamente quería recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle acerca de su tiempo con Quinn.

Terminó de cantar su historia y miró a Quinn que tenía lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, ella sonrió y tiernamente se las secó.

\- No llores - Pidió acariciándole el rostro.

\- Eso fue hermoso - Dijo secándose las lágrimas y rodando los ojos para sí misma - ¿Esto queda entre nosotras, verdad? ¿No le dirás a nadie sobre el desastre en que me he convertido cuando me cantaste una canción?

\- Solo a Kurt - Dijo sonriendo y la besó en los labios - Tienes una reputación de ser una ruda productora de música y en realidad eres súper blanda, es adorable.

\- ¿Adorable? - Se quejó.

\- Adorable en un sentido rudo - La volvió a besar - ¿Te gustó la canción?

\- Me hizo llorar - Dijo como si no fuera obvio - La amé - Rachel se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

\- Yo… - Guardó silencio. ¿Era muy pronto para decir esas palabras? En la canción prácticamente le había dicho que la amaba. Había abierto su corazón en esa canción, cantó sus sentimientos, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella y como había sufrido al perderla.

Quinn podía ver la batalla interna que tenía la morena así que solo sonrió y le tomó la mano.

\- Yo también te amo - Rió cuando la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad - Dijo riendo - ¿Cómo no podría amar a alguien tan genial como tú?

Rachel rió y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de Quinn en un fuerte abrazo antes de besarla. Una vez que se separaron, la rubia la ayudó a que se sentara en su regazo.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que el álbum sea sobre nosotras? - Rachel asintió.

\- Quiero que sea una historia, nuestra historia. Encontrándote, perdiéndote, encontrándote de nuevo. Creo que ya tengo el nombre del álbum.

\- ¿Sí? - Sonrió y le dejó un beso en la mejilla cuando la morena asintió emocionada - ¿Cuál es?

\- Into your life again.

\- Si es lo que quieres hacer - Se encogió de hombros y volvió a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Creo que sí - Sonrió tímidamente.

\- Es perfecto - Le dejó un beso en los labios y la ayudó a levantarse - Vamos al hotel.

\- Espera, dame tus llaves.

Quinn frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que le pidió, vio a la morena tomar la navaja de bolsillo que tenía de llavero y acercarse al árbol donde estaban sentadas. Sonrió cuando la cantante comenzó a formar un corazón en el tronco con sus iniciales en el centro.

\- Ahora sí, vamos - Dijo felizmente la morena mientras regresaba junto a ella y entrelazaba sus dedos.

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada en su habitual estudio junto a Santana y Brittany mientras les contaba sobre la noche que pasó junto a la morena, decidiendo omitir la parte en que tuvieron sexo en el bosque, ellos no debían saber eso.

\- Mírate siendo romántica - Bromeó Santana, contenta de lo bien que llevaba su amiga su relación con la morena, ella nunca la había visto tan feliz por una chica antes.

\- Espera, vamos a retroceder un poco - Dijo Brittany - Tú dijiste que se quedaron dormidas en el bosque. ¿Qué hicieron para que se cansaran tanto? Debieron haber tenido sexo, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Eso que importa? - Preguntó sonrojándose furiosamente.

\- Definitivamente tuviste sexo en el bosque - Dijo la latina riendo.

\- Fue romántico - Dijo girando los ojos.

\- Sexo al aire libre, me gusta - Dijo Brittany asintiendo con aprobación y Santana frunció el ceño - Aunque una vez mi primo tuvo sexo en la playa, él no vio esos cangrejos acercarse.

\- ¿Lo atacaron los cangrejos? - Preguntó la latina haciendo una mueca.

\- No, la chica que estaba con él - Aclaró y Quinn rió negando.

\- Como sea, conoceré a sus padres la próxima semana y estoy algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a conocer a sus padres? - Preguntó sorprendida.

\- Sí - Suspiró - Ellos quieren conocerme y Rachel está intentado reparar su relación con ellos.

\- ¿Pero no sería extraño? - Preguntó Brittany.

\- Estoy segura de que lo será pero es algo que soportaré por Rachel.

Justo cuando terminaba de decir eso la morena entró al estudio.

\- ¿Qué vas a soportar por mi? - Preguntó dejándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

\- Nada - Respondió rápidamente.

Santana se levantó de su silla y se la ofreció a la cantante que sonrió con agradecimiento antes de sentarse.

\- ¿De qué estaban hablando?

\- De lo súper extraño será para Quinn conocer a tus padres luego de todo el drama que causaron.

\- Nosotras ya nos íbamos - Dijo Santana tomando a su novia de mano y arrastrándola fuera del estudio.

\- De verdad no tienes que conocerlos - Dijo sonriendo - Entiendo completamente porque no quieres.

\- No, está bien. Iré a conocerlos. Es solo que… no estoy segura de cómo terminará todo, quiero decir… - Suspiró - Ellos no te trataron bien y te alejaron de mi. No soy precisamente un fan de ellos pero te prometo que iré a su casa con la mente abierta.

\- Y eso es lo único que pido. Ellos han cambiado y el fondo les creo cuando dicen que se arrepienten de sus acciones. Esta noche tendré una cena con ellos y será muy extraña e incomoda y hablaremos de muchas cosas así que la próxima semana ellos solo conocerán a mi asombrosa novia.

\- ¿Asombrosa, eh?

\- Definitivamente asombrosa - Asintió sonriendo.

\- Las adulaciones te llevaran muy lejos - Se inclinó para besarla pero la morena se alejó.

\- Compórtate - Le colocó una mano en el pecho para alejarla - Tenemos que trabajar. Trabajamos ahora y jugamos luego - Le guiñó.

\- De acuerdo - Se inclinó y le robó un pequeño beso - Vamos a trabajar.

* * *

Una semana después.

Quinn se acercó a la casa de los padres de Rachel sintiéndose completamente nerviosa. ¿Por qué era que ella había estado de acuerdo con eso? Oh, cierto. Para hacer a Rachel feliz. La morena tocó al timbre y luego la miró, ella solo le sonrió nerviosamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí - Asintió - Estoy bien, solo siento que el corazón se me va a salir pero no importa.

Rachel rió y chocó su hombro contra el de su novia.

\- Gracias por venir, significa mucho para mí, y no te preocupes que Kurt llegará pronto y él habla demasiado, así no tienes que decir mucho.

\- Me gusta hacerte feliz, y si eso significa que tengo que conocer a tus padres entonces lo haré. Además ya estoy frente a la puerta, es muy tarde para salir corriendo.

La puerta se abrió y Quinn se dio cuenta de, que por más que quisiera, ya era tarde para fingir alguna enfermedad e irse de allí. Shelby abrazó a su hija y luego miró a la rubia.

\- Tú debes ser Quinn.

\- Sí - Asintió - Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Berry.

\- Llámame Shelby, es un placer conocerte - Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entraran.

Leroy se acercó y abrazó a su hija antes de saludar a Quinn con un apretón de manos.

\- Rachel ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Espero que sean cosas buenas - Miró a su novia que se mordió el labio.

\- Lo son - Asintió el hombre - Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que ocurrió hace doce años.

\- Lo sé - Asintió sintiendo un nudo en su vientre.

\- Nosotros lo sentimos mucho - Dijo Shelby - Éramos unos idiotas y ahora solo queremos que nuestra hija sea feliz.

\- Y cuando ella habla de ti, podemos estar seguro de que lo es - Dijo el hombre.

\- Espero que puedas perdonarnos por separarlas durante tantos años y de aprovechar su accidente para eso - Agregó la mujer bajando la mirada arrepentida - Estábamos equivocados.

\- Los tres queremos lo mismo - Los miró a ambos - Queremos que Rachel sea feliz. Y creo que con un el mismo objetivo que tenemos podemos llevarnos bien.

\- Tienes razón - Le sonrió Shelby.

La sonrisa que tenía Rachel era enorme, le gustaba mucho como las cosas estaban yendo. De verdad tenía la mejor novia del mundo. Ella esperaba que las cosas fueran formales y extrañas al principio pero sus padres habían comenzado con una disculpa que Quinn se merecía y parecía que la rubia no tendría ningún resentimiento hacia ellos. Así que ella no tenía de que preocuparse, las cosas saldrían bien.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda para poner la mesa? - Pregunto Quinn siguiéndolos hacia el comedor.

\- No, no - La miró agradecida - Eres una invitada así que no te preocupes. Ve a la sala y relájense un rato, nosotros llamaremos cuando esté todo listo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y Rachel arrastró a su novia hasta la sala.

\- Eres la mejor - Dijo la morena dejándole un beso en la mejilla una vez que se sentaron el sofá.

\- Lo sé - Se encogió de hombros bromeando.

Rachel hizo un puchero e iba a quejarse cuando el timbre sonó.

\- Ese debe ser Kurt, ya regresó - Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con su mejor amigo llevando dos botellas de vino.

\- Creí que las necesitaríamos para soportar la cena, tal vez si tus padres se ponen algo ebrios las cosas se pongan divertidas - Le extendió las botellas y la morena rió.

\- Estoy segura de que la cena irá de maravilla.

\- ¿Sí? - Sonrió - ¿Quinn sobrevivió a tus padres?

Rachel asintió sonriendo enormemente.

\- Fue mejor de lo que pensaba, mis padres están siendo muy buenos y Quinn… Quinn es fantástica, ella…

\- Ella definitivamente tendrá buen sexo esta noche - Terminó bromeando - Tú dices su nombre y prácticamente se te mojan las bragas. Me dan asco.

\- Lo siento - Rió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Estoy feliz por ti. Deberíamos beber para celebrar - Le guiñó mientras caminaba hacia sala - Estás arreglando las cosas con tus padres y encontraste a la chica de tus sueño. La vida es buena - Dijo lanzándole en el sofá junto a la rubia.

\- Sí, la vida es definitivamente buena - Sonrió mirándolos.

* * *

 **Buenas, muchas gracias por los reviews y disculpen si hay algún error, no he tenido tiempo para corregirlo a fondo.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	13. Trece

**Trece**

 _Rachel estaba sentada junto a Quinn en su lugar habitual junto al lago. La rubia estaba escribiendo mientras que la morena escuchaba música. Ellas simplemente disfrutaban la compañía de la otra mientras hacían sus propias cosas. Rachel miró a Quinn y sonrió ante lo adorable que se veía la chica cuando estaba concentrada. Se quitó los audífonos y molestó a la rubia con su codo._

 _\- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

 _\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó mientras continuaba escribiendo - Es un día más, no me gusta hacer un escándalo por eso._

 _\- Porque quiero saber - Ella debió haber sabido que Quinn sería difícil para eso, bueno, su rubia amiga era difícil para todo - Y eso está bien, no tenemos que hacer un escándalo por eso. Dime cuando es - Hizo un puchero._

 _\- ¿No vas a dejarme en paz si no te digo? - Preguntó luego de soltar un suspiro y cerrar su libreta._

 _\- Nope - Sonrió - Eres mi mejor amiga, quiero saber cuando es tu cumpleaños._

 _\- Dieciocho de abril._

 _\- ¿Y qué hiciste?_

 _\- Fue solo otro día - Se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Okay - Frunció el ceño - ¿Te regalaron algo genial?_

 _\- Audífonos nuevos y bastante dinero dos semanas después cuando mis padres lo recordaron. Ellos nunca lo habían olvidado antes pero últimamente están muy ocupados. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

 _\- Lo sabrás cuando la fecha esté cerca, confía en mi - Sonrió - Pero volvamos a ti. Vamos a celebrar tu próximo cumpleaños juntas. Les pediré a mis padres que me traigan a Los Ángeles y será asombroso y tengo todo un año para planearlo._

 _\- Rachel…_

 _\- Cállate, Quinn, ya lo decidí._

 _\- Eres tan…_

 _\- Asombrosa, lo sé - La interrumpió._

 _\- Iba a decir que eres una loca - sonrió._

 _\- Locamente asombrosa - Rió y se levantó - Vamos, deberíamos volver._

 _\- No, quedémonos un rato más - La tomó por la camisa e hizo que se sentara a su lado, haciendo que la morena felizmente se acercara más a ella._

* * *

Rachel despertó en la cama de Quinn y rápidamente volvió a reproducir el sueño en su mente, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que su sueño en realidad era un recuerdo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama para buscar a su novia pero se encontró con el espacio vacío. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a los cajones para buscar una camisa y un short para cubrir su figura desnuda. Una vez vestida, salió de la habitación y tomó camino a las escaleras para buscar a la productora de música, no le tomó mucho tiempo, la luz en la sala la guió hacia su chica.

Quinn levantó la mirada de la libreta donde estaba escribiendo cuando percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió cuando vio a Rachel acercarse.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta?

\- No estabas en la cama - Respondió la morena con un puchero antes de sentarse junto a ella en el sofá - Gracias de nuevo por esta noche. Mis padres te adoraron. Estaba realmente preocupada de que las cosas salieran mal.

\- ¿De verdad? - Levantó una ceja - Parecías bastante calmada.

\- Estaba fingiendo. No pensé que las cosas terminarían bien hasta que hiciste esa broma que hizo que papá se ahogara con la comida de la risa.

\- Soy bastante genial - Se encogió de hombros - Y debiste haberme dicho que estabas preocupada.

\- Tú estabas a solo unos segundos de tener un ataque al corazón - Rió - Una de nosotras tenía que mantener la calma.

\- No fue tan malo - Sonrió.

\- No sabía que seguías haciendo eso - Señaló la libreta que reposaba en el regazo de la rubia.

\- He acumulado muchas - Dijo tomando la libreta y dejándola sobre la mesita de café.

\- ¿Alguna vez dejaste que alguien cantara lo que escribes? - Preguntó sentándose en su regazo.

\- No - Negó rodeándola con los brazos - Pensaba que no había nadie que les hiciera justicia. No son solo palabras, son mis sentimientos, toda clase de emociones desde la felicidad hasta la tristeza y a la molestia. No quiero que cualquiera las cante y me gusta mucho estar detrás del telón como para cantarlas.

\- Dices que pensabas que nadie les hacía justicia - Dijo - ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

\- Sí, algo así - Le alejó un mechón de cabello del rostro - No tienen que estar en tu álbum pero esperaba que pudieras cantar mis canciones. Entiendo completamente si no quieres, solo pienso que serías la única que les haría justicia, después de todo muchas tratan de ti.

Rachel sonrió enormemente ante lo adorable que estaba siendo la rubia y se inclinó para besarla.

\- Por supuesto que las cantaré - Le aseguró - Necesito dos canciones para terminar el álbum y podemos elegir dos de las tuyas. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas que encajarán a la perfección.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó sonriendo - No tienes que sentirte obligada a cantarlas.

\- No, quiero hacerlo. La verdad es que me siento algo honrada de que me lo pidas. No puedo esperar a leer lo que has escrito.

\- Lo harás muy pronto - Le dejó un beso en los labios - Vamos, volvamos a la cama.

Rachel se levantó y ambas caminaron hacia las escaleras tomadas de las manos.

\- Por cierto, ya tengo una fecha de lanzamiento.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuándo? - Preguntó entrando a la habitación.

\- Dieciocho de abril, aun quedan varios meses y sé que podemos lograrlo hasta esa fecha - Sonrió cuando la rubia se detuvo y volteó a mirarla.

\- ¿Mi cumpleaños?

\- Sí - Asintió - Sé que tenemos que hablar con el sello y todo eso pero de verdad quiero que sea ese día. Incluso podría comportarme como una diva si no sale como quiero - Hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Por qué mi cumpleaños? - Sonrió - ¿Y quién te dijo cuando era?

\- Porque el álbum es sobre ti y tú has trabajado bastante duro conmigo en él. Es la fecha perfecta para el lanzamiento - Dijo con obviedad - Y tú me lo dijiste.

\- ¿Lo hice? - Levantó una ceja tratando de recordar cuando le dijo esa información, a ella no le gustaba divulgar el día de su cumpleaños.

\- Sí, hace doce años - Rió ante la cara de sorpresa de la rubia - Lo recordé.

\- ¿Lo recordaste por ti misma? - Preguntó orgullosa y Rachel asintió emocionada.

\- Creo que prácticamente recuerdo todo de nuestro verano juntas… excepto la cosa con Jane.

\- Eso no es importante - Bufó y se inclinó a besarla - Te amo.

\- También te amo - Murmuró contra sus labios antes de tomarla por la camisa y arrastrarla hasta la cama.

* * *

 _Seis meses después._

Rachel despertó ante el sonido de su teléfono vibrando en la mesita de noche y sonrió cuando sintió a Quinn acurrucarse a su lado. Lentamente se separó para poder darse la vuelta y tomar el teléfono.

\- Kurt, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? - Se quejó.

\- Hola a ti también, Rachel. Estoy trabajando en las cosas para mañana. ¿Quién mantendrá a Quinn ocupada mientras Santana y Britt organizan todo?

\- Tú - Dijo mirando a su novia asegurándose de que siguiera dormida - Le diré que quieres hacer algo con ella o algo así.

\- ¿Y quién recogerá el pastel?

\- Ese sería yo.

\- Está bien, entonces todo listo. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Buenas noches.

Finalizó la llamada y colocó su teléfono de nuevo en la mesita de noche. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Quinn mientras dormía. Sonrió como idiota sin poderse creer cuanta suerte tuvo por encontrar a la chica de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Con los meses los recuerdos se hicieron más claros y nítidos y hasta podía decir que todos sus recuerdos junto a Quinn estaban donde siempre debieron estar, dando vueltas en su mente. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus dedos por la mandíbula de la rubia y una adormilada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Admirándote mientras duermes - Sonrió sin dejar de acariciarla.

\- Necesitas dormir - Le sujetó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos a la vez que abría los ojos - Tienes entrevistas y presentaciones prácticamente todo el día de mañana.

\- ¿Y tú que harás mañana?

\- Verte ser asombrosa - Respondió sonriendo.

Rachel aun no podía creer que la rubia no haya mencionado que su cumpleaños era el día siguiente. Ella sabía que su novia odiaba hacer un escándalo de ese día pero estaba comenzando a pensar que lo había olvidado, la rubia había estado muy ocupada preparando el álbum para que estuviera listo a tiempo y luego encargándose de que el sello discográfico no la estuviera presionando mucho como lo había hecho su anterior sello, cosa de cual ella estaba agradecida.

\- Te amo - Se colocó encima de la rubia sonriendo - Cuidas mucho de mi.

\- Lo hago porque te amo - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Bueno, quiero que te rejales mañana. Kurt quiere pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Compartir contigo o algo así.

\- Compartimos todo el tiempo - Le restó importancia.

\- Pero nunca a solas - La rubia giró los ojos.

\- Mañana es un día importante para ti, pensé que me querrías contigo - Dijo comenzando a sentarse pero la morena se sentó ahorcajadas evitando que se levantara.

\- Sí te quiero conmigo - Le aseguró.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quieres que haga algo con tu mejor amigo?

\- Porque has trabajado muy duro por meses y quiero que te relajes. Pasarás el día con Kurt y eso me hará muy feliz - Sabía que eso era un golpe bajo, Quinn haría cualquier cosa para complacerla y estaba usando eso de ventaja pero quería que la fiesta que le estaba preparando fuera un sorpresa.

\- Bien, haré algo con Kurt - Giró los ojos - Ahora volvamos a dormir, tienes un largo día mañana.

\- No estoy cansada y no puedo dormir - Hizo un puchero.

\- Entonces ven aquí - Sonrió de medio lado inclinándose a besarla - Te dejaré exhausta.

Rachel rió suavemente y se inclinó para conectar sus labios a los de Quinn.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	14. Catorce (Capitulo final)

**Catorce**

La noche siguiente Quinn estaba sentada con Kurt en el sofá viendo una película que el chico dijo que tenían que ver porque se moría por hacerlo y ella estaba agradecida de que fuera un drama familiar y no un musical como esos que Rachel le hacía ver. No era que los odiara, era solo que... No eran sus favoritos y solo los veía por Rachel.

\- Haces muy feliz a Rachel - Volteó a mirarla - ¿Sabes eso, verdad?

\- Ella me hace igual de feliz - Sonrió - Gracias por estar allí para ella cuando yo no pude, eres un excelente amigo.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo miró la hora y vio que necesitaba sacar a Quinn de la casa y llevarla al lugar donde se realizaría su fiesta sorpresa.

\- Ahora que ya aclaramos eso, vamos - Dijo levantándose y apagó el televisor.

\- Pensé que estábamos viendo eso - Frunció el ceño señalando la pantalla en negro.

\- Y ahora saldremos, vamos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó levantándose.

\- Tengo hambre - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero acabas de comer.

Kurt de dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso?

\- No, ninguno, yo solo… Vamos - Dijo soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

Kurt sonrió y volvió a darse la vuelta, las cosas habían sido más fáciles de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Quinn veía por la ventanilla y frunció el ceño, ella conocía ese camino, iban a casa de Rachel.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? - Preguntó cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de la morena.

\- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? - Preguntó mientras se bajaba del auto y ella rápidamente lo siguió

\- De verdad, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

\- Olvidé algo aquí el otro día y quiero buscarlo, ¿algún problema con eso? - Preguntó de mala gana.

\- Wow, tranquilo - Levantó las manos en rendición - Ve a buscar lo que sea que necesites.

\- Ven conmigo - Le dijo - Si te quedas parada aquí la gente pensará que eres un fanático.

Quinn suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta con Kurt.

\- Esta es la última vez que hago algo contigo. Salimos por comida y ni siquiera eso conseguimos.

\- Un chico puede cambiar de opinión - Se quejó entrando a la casa.

\- Enciende las luces - Dijo con fastidio ante la oscuridad de lugar.

El chico hizo lo que le pidió y Quinn abrió los ojos como platos cuando fue recibida por gritos de "sorpresa" y sus amigos y su novia sonriendo.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! - Exclamó la morena acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Mi cumpleaños? - Frunció el ceño pero nuevamente abrió los ojos como platos - Oh Dios, es mi cumpleaños. ¿Cómo es posible olvidar mi cumpleaños?

\- Has estado tan enfocada en el trabajo que lo olvidaste. Entonces tomé la oportunidad para sorprenderte - Dijo antes de dejarle un beso en los labios.

\- ¿No tenías una presentación esta noche?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- La cancelé para así poder prepararte la fiesta junto a Santana y Britt. Espero no te molestes, sé que odias celebrar tu cumpleaños.

\- No, está bien. Eres asombrosa - Dijo para luego besarla pero luego sintió alguien alejándola de su novia.

\- Ustedes pueden tener sexo si quieren pero más tarde - Dijo bromeando y ella giró los ojos - Ahora tienes unas velas que soplar.

\- ¡Mamá! - Exclamó cuando vio a su madre salir de la cocina con un pastel.

\- Hola, cariño - Sonrió - Feliz cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué ha…?

\- Rachel me invitó - La interrumpió - Es un ángel, Quinn, no arruines las cosas con ella.

\- No lo haré, mamá, lo prometo - Dijo sonriendo y mirando a su novia.

Su madre terminó de acercarse y todos la imitaron mientras comenzaban a cantar cumpleaños. Quinn sonreía y una vez que terminaron ella sopló las velas.

\- ¿Qué deseaste? - Le preguntó Rachel rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura.

\- Nada - Sonrió dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Ahora viene el momento cursi de esos donde dices que ya tienes todo lo que quieres? - Preguntó Santana con burla.

\- Te odio - Dijo rodando los ojos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn, estoy muy feliz por ti. Rachel te hace muy bien - Le guiñó.

\- Sí - Dijo Brittany - Y estoy segura de que seguirán haciendo muy buena música juntas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Britt, mi mamá está justo aquí - Se sonrojó.

\- Como si no supiera que eres sexualmente activa - Se burló su madre.

\- ¡Mamá! - Se quejó sonrojándose aun más cuando Rachel a su lado rió.

\- En unos minutos les regreso a la cumpleañera - Dijo Rachel tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la casa, una vez allí la morena se guindó de su cuello y le dio el merecido beso que quería darle desde la vio entrar a la casa.

\- Mmm - Se separaron cuando el aire se hizo un problema - ¿Podríamos escaparnos y volver a mi casa?

\- No podemos, muchas más personas vienen - Sonrió cuando la rubia hizo un puchero - Quería que primero solo estuvieran tus amigos cercanos en caso de que no te tomaras muy bien la sorpresa.

\- ¿Quién más viene? - Preguntó riendo.

\- Will, Puck, tu padre, Mercedes y otras estrellas que considere dignas como Kesha, sé cuanto la amas.

\- Dime que estás bromeando - Preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Supongo que lo averiguarás luego - Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para que mis padres estuvieran de acuerdo en estar en el mismo lugar? - Preguntó - Ellos no se soportan.

\- Lo sé, pero ambos te aman - Se encogió de hombros y la rodeó por el cuello para besarla - ¿Lista para tu regalo de cumpleaños? - Preguntó una vez que se separaron.

\- No tienes que darme nada - Le dijo.

Rachel solo giró los ojos y la tomó de la mano para luego guiarla al jardín. Quinn se quejó con fastidio cuando vio un neumático atado al árbol que estaba al final del jardín.

\- Nunca pudiste hacerme subir a uno hace doce años - Rió - ¿quieres que lo haga ahora?

\- Es seguro - Prometió - Siéntate.

Sin querer decepcionar a su novia, Quinn se acercó y subió incómodamente al neumático.

\- Tienes suerte de que te amo, de lo contrario nunca haría esto.

Rachel sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le tomó una foto.

\- Eres adorable.

\- Te juro que si veo eso en una revistar nunca más tendré sexo contigo - Le advirtió.

\- No hagas amenazas que ambas sabemos no vas a cumplir - Le guiñó - Tengo algo más para ti.

\- Creo que estoy bien con este columpio - Le aseguró.

\- Recordé porque Jane me devolvió tus hojas y te dejó en paz.

* * *

 _Rachel entró a la cabaña donde Jane dormía y vio a la chica sola en su litera._

 _\- Hey, Jane._

 _Jane volteó y sonrió falsamente cuando vio a la morena acercarse._

 _\- Hola, Rachel. ¿Dónde dejaste a la perdedora de tu amiga?_

 _\- Necesito que dejes de meterte con Quinn - Dijo deteniéndose frente a ella mientras la miraba muy molesta - Y tienes algo que le pertenece, lo quiero de vuelta._

 _\- No, creo que quiero quedármelo y tú no puedes decirme qué hacer. Deberías irte - Respondió con aire de suficiencia._

 _\- Escucha, Jane. Estoy cansada de toda tu mierda, todas las chicas lo están._

 _\- ¿De verdad? Porque nadie me ha dicho algo - Se cruzó de brazos._

 _\- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora - Dijo amenazadoramente - Deja a Quinn en paz o te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces._

 _\- ¿Se supone que debo tenerte miedo? - Le preguntó sonriendo._

 _Rachel dio un paso hacia Jane, la furia escrita en toda su cara y la otra chica borró su sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás._

 _\- Por favor no me retes. Odiaría que me echaran del campamento por lo que te haría si no dejas a mi amiga en paz - Extendió su mano - Ahora, tienes algo que le pertenece a Quinn…_

 _Jane se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su jean y le dio a la morena las hojas de la libreta._

 _\- Bien - Dijo un paso alejándose de Jane y sonrió - Y me gustaría que te disculparas con ella, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo? - Arqueó una ceja._

 _Jane solo asintió algo asustada por el cambio de actitud de la morena._

 _\- Perfecto. Y recuerda, si alguna vez te escucho hablar mal de Quinn, te destruiré - Le dijo amenazadoramente dando un paso hacia adelante ocasionando que la otra chica se alejara en su litera - Te veo en la fogata - Terminó con una sonrisa._

 _Rachel salió de la cabaña confiada de que Jane dejaría de molestar a Quinn._

* * *

Quinn rió cuando Rachel terminó de contarte su recuerdo.

\- La asustaste - Rió - Nunca pensé que podrías asustar a alguien - Se burló

\- Estaba protegiendo a mi mejor amiga - Se encogió de hombros riendo.

\- Estoy segura de que tu mejor amiga lo aprecia mucho - Dijo levantándose del neumático y se acercó a ella.

\- Eso espero - Dijo antes de rodearla por el cuello y comenzar un intenso beso que las dejó a ambas con ganas de más.

\- ¡¿Pueden ustedes dos volver aquí?! ¡Ya dejen de reproducirse! - Gritó Kurt desde la puerta y ambas riendo.

\- Un minuto - Le dijo a su mejor amigo que giró los ojos - Tengo un ultimo regalo para ti pero tienes que esperar a que termine la fiesta.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

\- Está debajo de esta ropa - Le guiñó señalándose a sí misma y tomó camino a la casa.

Quinn rió mientras la miraba irse. Tenía una asombrosa novia y estaba bastante agradecida de que tuvieran una segunda oportunidad. Definitivamente lo aprovecharía, disfrutando de cada segundo que pudiera con Rachel.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron y me acompañaron durante la historia. Como siempre para mi es un placer escribir y también leer cada uno de sus reviews. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a leer.**

 **Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


End file.
